Promise
by DeathGod980
Summary: When Keyoshi Natsakura enters Cross Academy, she hopes to forget her past and find her sister and she's faced with some difficult changes, that're going unexplained... She's torn between past and present, and hopes to get out in one piece. TakumaXOCXAido.
1. Chapter 1 Promises

**Kay, first Chapter of You Are My World. Hope Ya all like it!**

* * *

(Keyoshi pov.)

I was in a limo. More like a hearse if you ask my opinion. My parents and my younger twin brothers had died lastyear, and all the foster homes weren't really working out for me, so I chose to get a grip and come to Cross academy, where my families friend, Kaien Cross, was the headmaster. I looked out of the dark tainted windows and thought of my family. I didn't really spend a lot of time with my parents because they were so busy working, hunting vampires and all. But to my younger sister and brothers, I was a stand in mother. We were inseparable. And now…

WHAM. I'd whacked my head against the window.

"Keyoshi-sama," the driver said wearily, he'd probably been told about my problems back in the other homes.

No, not told, Warned more like it.

They had to inject me to send me to sleep after I'd broken one guys nose, and another guys neck screaming for my sister when they took me away from her. They didn't want me to hurt any one else.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't have the urge to hit something every 5 minutes." He asked.

So, what's it to you? It's like you own it.

In response, I kicked the seat in front of me with a loud BANG.

He then learnt to shut up and that every word coming from his mouth was pissing me off.

"_Mumm- I mean, Key?"_

"_yes?"_

"_What do Mother and Father do all the time at work?"_

"_They help people."_

"_How?"_

"_By taking away the bad people."_

"_Who are the bad people?"_

"…"

"_key?"_

"_The ones who you should keep away from……"_

"Keyoshi-sama? We're here."

"Mm." I answered.

I got out, and was then suddenly greeted by two teens, 16-17, my age.

"You must be Keyoshi-san!" Greeted one of them, a cheerful brown haired girl with big brown eyes.

"I am Yuki Cross, and this is zero Kuryuu." She nudged the boy next to her, who had silver hair and gray and purple eyes.

"Yeah." Zero muttered.

Not one for conversations? Fine by me.

"Welcome to Cross Academy," continued 'Yuki.'

"Yeah, thanks…" Personally, I didn't want to be here, but Kaien promised he'd help me find my sister.

Then suddenly, I notice a level E controlling tattoo on Zero's Neck….

"Level E?" I muttered.

Zero looked shocked.

"Did you say something Keyoshi-san?"

"Oh, no, nothing, and just Keyoshi would be fine." I replied. This girl probably didn't even know what a level E was,…. She probably didn't know what 2x10= by the looks of her….

"Chairman wishes to see you. We'll lead you to his office."

"okay." Lead the way weird people.

Look, I haven't met Kaien Cross in person, I've only ever talked to him by phone. I was eager to meet him. The worlds greatest Vampire Hunter of all time.

But on the phone, he sounded a bit…squealy. But I guess it was just bad reception.

One look and I thought, Maybe this guy has killed too many vampires and not in a good way.

"Keeeyyyy-cchhhaaannnn!!!!! It's been soooo loonnngg!!!!" He said, prancing around like an idiot.

Who is this guy???

"OoooOOOoooo!!! You've grown sooo much! The last time I saw you, you were still a baby!!!"

"Uhhhhh…. Yeah… it's good to see you too…"

Not.

"Sooo, how do you like my school?"

"Tis o'kay."

"Ah, ah good. I'm uhh,very sorry to hear about your family."

I looked at the floor. My hands clenching. I wouldn't be burdened with the loss of my family, and I was gonna find out who did this too them.

"I was thinking…" Kaien or Chairman, said.

"Yeah, what?"

"How would you like to become a prefect? Guardian of the night class?"

"Eh?"

"You see, we have vampires in this school…"

"And you want me to kill them, right?"

"Well, no, not exactly…"

"He has Bloodsuckers attending the school, the Night Class." Zero said from behing me.

OKAY. This guy was outta his mind. And I was outta here.

"I'm sorry but, I can't."

"I know how hard this would be for you, considering the unfortunate event that has happened, but, well, you have to help protect the night classes identity. These vampires are good, they don't drink humans blood. They drink blood tablets, artificial blood."

Good Vampires? Are there such thing? I had to check it out.

"Well, If that's the case.."

"Brilliant! You have patrol at 3.15 this afternoon. Here is a prefect arm band. Yuki and Zero will show you to your room." Chairman concluded.

As I walked out, Chairman had one last thing to tell me.

"Oh, Keyoshi?"

"Yeah," I turned My head to face him.

"You might want to watch out. Today's Valentines Day."

Zero groaned and Yuki looked faint.

"Why? What's wrong with Valentines Day?" I asked.

"You'll see," was all Zero gave.

What was wrong? Did vampires have more of an urge to kill on this day? Did they go crazy? Did they lose it?

Little did I know.

Sooo, the room was good. I had my own, bonus.

I chucked my stuff on the floor. I'd clean it up later.

I grabbed my double edged blade. It had two blades on each side with intricate designs on them. With a space in the middle for you to put your hand. It was about the length of my hand to my elbow. The blades shape was unusual too. Unusual but beautiful. I guess because of the anti-vampire magic on it. Specially hurts a vampire if they're sliced.

It was a gift from my parents when I turned 8.

"_Use this to protect yourself my dear girl." My father had told me._

"_Train with it and be one with it."_

"_Thank you Dad!" I'd told him as I held the beautiful weapon in my hands._

"_It's not a toy, be careful with it." My mother warned. Mother instincts._

"_Key's a big girl now, I'm sure she'll be fine." My dad said._

I looked at my watch. 3.10. If I didn't hurry. I was gonna be late.

But next to my watch, was a 24 carat gold bracelet with a diamond flower.

"_You're my world." He told me as he gave me the bracelet. "No matter what I promise that, I'll always remember you." _

I will never forget you, even if you have forgotten me and broken your promise, Takuma Ichijo.

* * *

**Sooo… Whaddya think? This isn't a one shot b.t.w.**


	2. Chapter 2 What the hell?

**Here is another chapter of You're my World! Hope you like it. If you do, tell me. If you don't, Tell me and I'll give it up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. I'm not good enough to take Mitsuri Hino's place.**

(Keyoshi Pov)

What the hell?! There, infront of me, was this giant crowd of girls surrounding these giant metal gates. Huh! They're kept in cages like the monstors they are.

Yuki saw my expression and said, "Well, It's not as bad as it looks...."

She didn't convince me. I looked at her, then looked back at the crowd, I gulped. The crowd had somehow gotten bigger!

Was that even possible???

"Okay everyone!" Yuki shouted. Noone listened. "Uhhh, Everyone?" Still nothing.

"All of you idiots, SHUTUP!" I shouted.

Silence.

I smirked in satisfaction. "Thankyou." Yuki said to me.

She then went on with this giant gameplan about the night class recieving their chocolates from booths. But I wasn't listening. I was sorta zoning out.

Then I had a thought,These girls were lining up to give chocolate to vanmpires.

"Ugh." I let out in disgust as I watched the girls give the wrapped up chocolates to monstors.

Zero heard me and nodded. At least someone here had sense.

I started to think that coming here was a mistake, everyone I had met so far was insane. Maybe the school was full of mentally deranged people, so that if they were bitten, noone would believe them.

Then the giant gates screeched open, disrupting my musings. At that time, about 50 girls screamed at the same time.

What? These girls came out to see them? They were pretty good looking, but still,they weren't THAT good looking.(Note:Soo NOT true!!!)

If only they knew what they really were. I hated them so much. All but one, but he was long gone now soooo-

"Help" someone yelped. It was Yuki as she was pushed over.

"Get off her! MOVE!" I shouted at the hysterical girls. "Yuki!" I ran over to herand helped her up. "Are you okay?" "Yeah." she said as I helped her up.

I looked at Zero, half expecting him to be crushed in a girl and vampire sandwich. But, instead, he was fine, glaring at at all the girls. I went back to my place across Yuki. "Hey!!! Why are you a prefect?" Someone whined.

"Yeah! I tried like, forever to become one!"Said someone else. "And you just waltz in here and become one!"

10 others joined in.

"Please, don't make me kill you." I said quietly, but loud enough for them to hear. These girls were giving me a headache.

Most of them quit talking, but one monsterous girl didn't.

"I'm not scared of you whatshit." She bellowed in my face.

I didn't answer her. I wasn't in the mood to get in a fight.

"Oi, Whatshit, I'm talking to you." She sneered. Giving them confidence, two other girls spoke up.

"Yeah, Why don't you just run back to where you came from?"

"No wonder you got no parents, They were probably ashamed of having a daughter like you and killed themselves."

I clenched my fist and teeth. Don't lose it Keyoshi, calm down, they aren't worth it, BUT IF THOSE BITCHES MAKE ANOTHER COMMENT ABOUT MY PARENTS I'M GONNA KILL THEM. Wow, wow, Keyoshi, violence isn't the key to everything, I chastisised myself.

"I didn't want this job anyway."I replied calmly.

They seemed surprised by me not wanting to see their beloved blood suckers every day.

The fat one opened her mouth to let out another insult, when an annoying voice shouted,

"I accept them all!"

All the girls there screamed, souting "Idol!" "Marry me!" "Aidou!"

This wasn't helping my headache.

If they didn't shutup soon, I was gonna blow. I started rubbing my temples, trying to aleviate the pain.

I looked towards the gate where more vampires were filing out.

"Now, now Aidou, don't forget your manners." said a brown haired vampire.

"Yes Kaname-sama." Aidou replied like a scared kitten.

All around there were whispers of kaname-senpai in adoration. Guess they were pretty scared of him, but still liked him.

Kaname... Why did that sound so familiar...

Then I remembered.

Kuran.

**So, hope you guys liked it. *fingers crossed.* If anyone has any ideas, It's welcome. I'm a work in progress so critisism is welcomed AND**

**appreciated. Thanks for reading!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 You don't remember?

**If i was there, i'd be in the Hanabusa and Ichijo booth. Enjoy this next chap-chap!**

**I don't own Vampire Knight. There, that's the procedure done.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

(Keyoshi pov.)

Kuran Kaname.

he has the vampire who supposedly killed Kuran Rido.

"Help!" Came a familiar yelp.

I looked, yep, it was Yuki.

Before i could get to her, Kaname was there helping her up.

He greeted her and Yuki got all Embarassed and blushy.

kaname's whole frame changed. Instead of evil and sinister, he looked rejected, but was cool about it. He was...Nice.

He even...Smiled.

The other vampires were recieving chocolates after chocolates.

"Keyoshi-san?" Asked some guy next to me, "Would you accept this valentines gift? Because you're new and all." He asked.

"Eh? Uhh, thanks...." Im replied, taking the box.

He smiled in relief then ran off.

What a stupid day valentines day is.

After the fan girls had finished giving chocolates, Aidou, and an orange head walked by me.

"You're new, right?" asked the bored orange headed freak.

No. Of coarse I was new!

"Wild-senpai" All these girls screamed.

Ahh, my head.

"What's this I see? Another pretty flower for me?"

Get Lost.

"Aido-Senpai! Marry me! Idol!"

Practically everyone was screaming that.

That's it.

"Could you please move your prissy arses?" I growled.

When I get headaches, watch out, cause i get grumpy.

"A bit ferocious aren't we?" said 'Aido,' grabbing my chin and pointing it up.

Jealous hisses arose.

Crap, was he trying to kill me???

"So tempting.." he breathed in my face.

I jerked away.

He has crossed the line.

Aido better not push it if not he'll feel something cold, sharp and steely in his gut.

Kain must have seen my expression cause he hastily said, "We should go…"

"Wait, what is your name?" Aido asked.

Rumplestilkskin.

"Keyoshi Natsakura." I replied.

"Keyoshi, that's a nice name." Aido complimented.

Was he being sarcastic??? Everyone who hears my name knows that it's more suited for a boy.

"Isn't that name a bit boyish?" The orange head with no fashion sense cracked.

Haha, so FUNNY.

Then Zero was there.

"Trouble?" He asked.

"I can handle it." I replied.

He scoffed.

"Everyone, go back to your dorms NOW! MOVE!" he barked.

After alot of whining, the girls left.

How did he do that? Experience, I guess.

When the girls were gone, Zero pointed his gun at, surprise, surprise, Aido.

"Soo, Hope to see you again Keyoshi-chan!"

Keyoshi-chan?! I bearly knew this guy.

"Kuryuu, Don't you know better than to interupt people when they're talking?"

"People?" Zero remarked.

Aido ignored Zero's jab.

"It's bad manners you know. Ooohh, That's right, you don't have any parents to teach you manners."

Huh? Ok, so he did have SOME idea of what i was going throu-

CLICK.

Zero had taken off the saftey catch.

"What would you know about manners? i guess you say 'Thankyou' after you drink someones blood?"

I laughed nervously. "Hey, guys, can't we just, get along?" People were looking.

What am I saying? I'm asking a vampire and a vampire HUNTER to get along... And the vampire hunters Zero.

This would have turned into something BIG if Kaname hadn't shown up.

"Move on Kain, Aido." he said Aido as if in warning.

Aido's face turned several shades of red. "Y-yes kaname-sama!" he squeaked.

I wish I had a camera.

"Thankyou." I muttered to Kaname.

"No worries." Replied Kaname and he moved off.

Zero had gone by then.

Then Zero shouted. "Hey kuran! Forgot something?"

Zero chucked something to Kaname Who caught it with super-awesome reflexes.

"Thankyou." Kaname said.

Yuki, red as a tomato, started to punch and shout at Zero and kaname was practically kissing the thing Zero had given him.

What a wierd place i'd come to.

But then, I saw 'him.'

Ichijo?

He was smiling happily, with his arms full of chocolate.

I-it was him….

"Takuma Ichijo?" I asked tentavely as I stepped towards him. "Is that really you?"

Then his big green eyes looked at me. And I knew it was.

Ichijo's pov.

Yay! I got more than last year! The rest of the boxes, the ones that I couldn't carry, were in the wheelbarrow that Aido had brought along.

"Takuma Ichijo?" Said a familiar voice. I knew that voice, but I couldn't place how I did.

"Is that really you?" I looked towards the place where the voice came from.

The girl was…beautiful. She had Blood red hair, like Shiki's, and the ends of her long hair ended in a point to her waist, with curls here and there. Her bangs covered her temples, but didn't go past the corner of her eyes as she gazed at me. And her eyes. They were a unique shade of purple. So dark, almost black. Her features were angular and sharp, all signs of kidy roundness gone. I could tell by that feature that she'd been through a lot.

"Yes? Did you call my name?" She must have been the new prefect we'd been told about. But, I knew her, I know I had known her before. She reminded me of someone maybe.

Her face suddenly fell, and her eyes lost that shiny glint.

"You, you don't remember me, do you?" she asked, looking down to the ground.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" I asked.

Then, she looked up and her face hardened. "No, I'm sorry, We haven't met before."

And with that, she ran away.

"Please, Wait!" I shouted after her, but it was too late. She was gone.

* * *

**Sooo, Hpe you enjoyed another chapter of You're my World. What is Ichijo to Key? Read to find out. When I next update of course… Which will be in the near future… hopefully…**


	4. Chapter 4 Responsibility

**Here's another Chapter of You're My World!**

**I don't own Vampire Knight. This is just a story made up by a crazy fan.**

(Keyoshi Pov.)

"Keyoshi, KEYOSHI!" Someone shouted at me.

"Huh?"

"W-e a-r-e a-t t-h-e d-o-r-m-s." Zero said, stretching each word.

I winced.

Did every word that came out of his mouth have to be so harsh?

"Oh."

Zero had shown me to the moon dorms cause it was my first time. Yuki had to go do something, so she was gonna be a bit late.

Zero wasn't happy.

I'd caught 'Babysit' coming from him on the way here, he was muttering a whole lot of other stuff, but I wasn't listening to him, when I start day dreaming, it's hard for things to get through to me. And I was thinking about Ichijo. He didn't remember me. Well, it was expected. But it hit me hard because I've realized that he'd never be my other half again. Like before. He was a part of me, and it was now gone. Why did I come to this stupid school? And watch him stare at me like a stranger? I'll never forget the look he gave me when he was talking to me. He was looking at me like he didn't know me.

"I'll wait here for Yuki, you can go right in."

"Yeah." I didn't even half register what he said. Only, 'go in.'

I walked through those giant metal gates and into the thicket of trees that covered the ground outside the dorm.

I sighed. The night sky was so beautiful.

So I just sat there, admiring it.

Then there was a rustling behind me.

I jumped into my protective stance, my double blade in my hand.

Zero Pov.

Finally, I'd found Yuki and we were now looking for Keyoshi.

I winced as I rubbed my head. For a girl, Yuki was strong.

I'd gottn this thump on the head when Yuki found out that i'd left Keyoshi on her own.

"Zero! There you are." Yuki said cheerily, comeing over.

"Where's keyoshi?" She asked looking worried, "You did take her here, right? Or did you forget?"

"Uhh, yeah, I took her here, then I told her to go inside while i waited for you." I replied, waiting for her to thank me for waiting here.

Instead, The complete opposite happened.

"ZERO!" She cried. "You left her on her own? What were you thinkng? Were you even thinking? She's new and you let her in! She doesn't even

know the procedure, or how powerful these ones are compared to level E's!"

That's when I got the thump.

"We'll find her, quit worrying." I said to her, hoping that she'd calm down.

"What if we don't? I'm gonna tell Chairman it's your fault!"

Chairman? That half delusional half maniac madman?

Oh Boy, I definitly was in for a lecture on 'resposibility.'

**So, another chapter. Sorry that this ones short. I just couldn't cut it off somewhere later cos' it was gonna sound weird. Remember, critisism welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5 I remember

**Another chapter another day. Well, enjoy.**

**Moi dun own Vampire Knight. There. Now can we stop demoralizing me?**

(Keyoshi pov.)

"Whose there?" I shouted, hoping it was just my imagination. I wouldn't be able to concentrate enough if I had to fight something.

Then, out stepped someone I'd never have expected.

Takuma Ichijo.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" He asked.

"A little bit." I replied, wondering what he was doing here.

"I know I should have introduced myself sooner, but you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb you." He explained.

"That's okay."

His emerald green eyes looked at me in wonder. As if in recognition.

"It's just that you ran away last time and I didn't get a chance to speak with you."

"Oh, that's Okay. I didn't really have anything to say." That much was true.

"Well, you already know, but I'm Takuma Ichijo. I suppose I could have the pleasure of knowing your name?" He said.

"Oh, I'm Keyoshi Natsakura." I introduced. My throat going dry. He didn't even remember my name. Every interaction that envolved me had been erased. Right now, I hated Asato and that Sara more than anything.

"Keyoshi Natsakura." He said testing the name. "I know you…. I just know I do."

Ichijo pov.

This was so fustrating. I saw her purple eyes regain that shiny glint.

"Would this help?" She asked as she held out her wrist. On it, was a glittering diamond bracelet.

I reached out, to touch it, but the second the tips of my fingers came in contact with it, a whoosh of memories flooded through me. It was like the bracelet had opened up some gate that I'd had locked up inside me.

_**Memory, **_

_Where is it? Where is it? I asked myself. That new Kaichou-wa Maid-sama manga. It had to be here somewhere. The clerk said that she saw one here…_

_Then, something bumped into my side._

_I looked down, and I saw a beautiful girl, but her perfect features were framed in a frown .I realized why. She'd bumped into me and had dropped all her books one particular one caught my eye. The new Kaichou-wa maid-sama manga!_

_Maybe she would let me borrow it if I showed the right charm…_

"_Oh my, I'm so sorry!" I apologized. I picked up the books smoothly and held them out. I threw her a dazzling smile, expecting her to start drooling over me. Half hopeful, half resenting. But she just scowled and took back her books._

"_Thanks." She muttered and huffed past me, before I could ask her about the book._

_I'd never gotten that reaction before. It made me curious._

_But while I was standing there staring after her like an idiot, she bought the books and left._

"_Wait!" I said, but she didn't even glance behind her._

_I hurried after her, the bell tinkling behind me as the door closed. Why was I chasing after her? But I didn't have time to answer the question as she was quite a way away._

_Perfect, just perfect. I told myself, as I wondered through the crowds. Why had I even chased her in the first place? She was just so intriguing…_

_I should go back…_

_Then I caught it. Her scent, it was like roses. It was a whiff, carried by the breeze, but it as enough._

_I followed the scent, wanting to go back, but knowing I couldn't._

_The scent led me to a forest, very far from where I had started. I walked through the trees, "What have I gotten into?" I said to myself, running a hand through my hair._

_I stopped and sat down. Then, I heard humming, so sweet, It brought tears to my eyes. I followed the sound, determined to find where it came from. It led me to a clearing, in the clearing, there was the strong smell of Roses. Then, I saw her. Her purple eyes widened and I realized what a unique shade of purple they were._

Zero pov.

"She'll be fine." I told the frantic Yuki, "Quit worrying."

"I'm not worrying." She said as she desperately called Keyoshi's name again.

"KEYOSHI!!!" She cried, like the past 50 times, there was no answer.

"Look, our shift's almost over." I told her, "She probably left early or something and went back to the dorms."

"I'm scared about the 'or something.' Zero. "You should be looking for her as desperately as me. It's your fault we're looking."

"Then shouldn't I have the choice if I want to or not?" I grumbled

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." She snapped. When she wanted to, she could be viscious.

Then, I caught a scent…It smelt like roses. "I know where she is." I told Yuki, following the scent.

"How?" She asked puzzeled.

"Just shutup and follow."

Silence.

Thank God.

Takuma pov.

"I remember…" Takuma turned to me, his green eyes wide open.

"How much do you remember?" I asked gently, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Everything." He said as he put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me. It was light at first, but started to get stronger and stronger, his hands traced the contours of my waist and mine wrapped around his neck. I didn't want to let go of him. But I remembered that we needed to breathe. We broke apart to inhale, only to come back stronger than ever.

"I guess I broke my promise…." He murmured with his eyes closed his lips against mine. He tasted like… peppermint…..

"Just promise you won't break it again…" I told him.

"KEYOSHI!!!" I heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Where are you!" Aw crap. It was Yuki. Leave it to her to break a perfectly good moment.

Ichijo chuckled, "I guess they're looking for you." But he didn't let go.

"You're right, I should go." But we continued to hold our embrace, his eyes burning into mine with love. Mine burned back.

"KKKEEEYYYYOOOOSSSHHHIIIII!!!!!" Cried the voice again, this time we broke apart, blushing a little.

"I'll see you again, I promise." He vowed.

"Just remember to keep your promise this time."

He laughed. "I will."

"Well, Bye."

"Good bye Key-chan."

I smiled at him and turned and walked away. I looked back and saw him staring after me, he was still standing there.

God, what was wrong with Yuki? I thought as I made my way through the forest.

Zero pov.

"Can we go back? She's probably fine, in her bed, asleep." I yawned. Thinking of sleep made me tired.

Just then, I heard a rustling behind me.

We turned around and sure as, out stepped Keyoshi.

"Keeyyooosshhiiii-ssaannn!" Cried Yuki as she raced over and threw her into a hug.

Keyoshi was startled.

"I'm sorry, did I worry you?" She asked.

I don't know if it was just me, but she seemed….happier…..a lot happier….

And I smelled something else… It was like…. Peppermint….

I know that scent.

"Did you run into vice president Takuma Ichijo?" I asked her, glaring.

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes. But he's on a one way trip to the moon dorms now."

She smiled, composing herself. "So, can we go back now? I'm tired."

"You better get used to it newbie." I told her, turning around to walk back.

"I hope so…" She grumbled.

I smirked.

"WAH. Zero…. You're…smiling…" Yuki exclaimed, staring wide eyed at my face.

"Where's my phone? I need to take a picture of this." Keyoshi teased, fumbling with her pocket with a big grin on her face.

My face composed back into its hostile 'Don't mess with me or die' face.

I glared at them. Yuki looked scared while Keyoshi laughed.

"Now there's the Zero we all know and love."

**Reviews!! ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6 They're gone

**Kay, here's another chapter.**

**I don't own vampire knight. Thanks for bringing me to reality.**

Ichijo, Ichijo, Ichijo, Ichijo. I thought again and again staring at the mirror in front of me. My hands were getting sore from clenching the white basin so hard.

He's back.

There were three reasons why I came here. 1, to escape the escapable feeling of loss over my family, 2, to find my sister and 3, to forget about Takuma Ichijo.

Well_,_ I thought as tears silently slid down my cheeks. None of those reasons were being fulfilled.

I sighed. What was I going to do? The second Asato finds out that Ichijo's remembered, he'll wipe out all the memory's of me again. Ichijo chose me over Sara, and Asato couldn't take it. But still, If Ichijo and Sara were together, why would he kiss me? He's not the type to double cross and dump people…

Maybe, maybe they weren't together. Maybe Ichijo didn't want Sara even without me. I wished that was true. I guess I'd have to ask him about it.

I splashed some water on my face, the cold water calmed me a bit.

I grabbed a towel and chucked it around my shoulders so my wet hair wouldn't wet my clothes.

First day of class tomorrow.

Perfect.

On the first day of my last school, I got suspended for pushing a guy over and breaking his arm.

Serves him right. He was the fourth person to ask me to dinner and not take 'no' for an answer. Can you blame me for being a little pissed?

I picked up the book I was reading. Jatta. Real good book about Werewolves and Vampires. I was up to the part when the girl vampire who was making 'Pretty eyes' at the prince had to bite him to entertain her crazy brother, who was going to kill him. The prince said the bite felt like death, or even worse. Full of terrible memories. I shuddered. Is that what being bitten by a vampire really feels like? Maybe not. But there was still a chance. I sighed, not really taking in the story, just glancing at the words. I knew that I'd probably have to go back and read that part again. Something about fighting and losing fingers. I couldn't concentrate so I decided to ditch reading and do something else. Maybe tidy up a bit… my stuff was still all over the floor…

I looked at my watch. 2:30am. Funny, I didn't feel tired. I looked at the picture of my family on my bedside table. Shuri and Kain were at the front, they had long black hair and their eyes were filled with sweet childish mischief. My mother and Father's hands were entwined. My little sister had brown hair in pig tails, and I was behind her. Surrounded by my beautiful family. My Mother had Curly, crow black hair and my father had blood red hair. My mother's eyes were Brown, while my father's were purple. She was beautiful and elegant, while he was handsome and surly. People say I have a bit of my mum and dad in me. I lay down and fell asleep, my eyes still on my family.

"_Run Keyoshi, RUN!" My father shouted at me, as he cut open a bunch of level E's. "GO!"_

_I wanted to run, but my feet wouldn't let me go .I stood, dazed, looking at the level E's who had landed a surprise attack on my family. It was night and my family was getting ready for bed when they attacked. They came in from everywhere. When one was killed, another just took it's place._

_There were so many._

"_KEYOSHI!" came a bloodcurdling scream form my mother as a level E's prepared to jump me. But my brother came to my aid. "Arrrggghhh.." It gurgled as it felt the blade in it's gut and turned to dust. _

"_Key! You kay?" One of my younger brothers, Shuri, asked, worry clear on his face._

_He brought me back to my senses._

"_Yeah. Where's Kain and May?" I asked, referring to our siblings._

"_May's in her room, and kain's gone to get mre weapons. We're gonna kill these vermin." Shuri growled._

_Another thing about my two twin younger bro's was that they were telepathic with each other. They were young, 13, but they wanted to fight. Poor May, only 6, must be traumatized, but she at least was safe._

_But kain and Shuri would definitely get hurt._

"_You need to get someplace safe." I told Shuri. _

"_NO!" He cried, devastated, "I can't leave you and mum and dad!"_

"_But who would look after Kain" He would never leave Kain in a dangerous position._

"_He'll fight alongside me." As if that were the safest place possible._

_Then we heard a hurt shout. "KAIN!" Shouted Shuri as he raced to Kain's aid. I followed, unsure of what happened, but knew that kain was in trouble._

_That was reason enough._

_I got around the corner just in time to see Shuri throw himself infront of Kain, who was badly injured, with a level E in mid air, His eye's locked on the two boys with killer intent. _

_I had just enough time to scream my brothers name before the level e got to him, sinking his teeth into him, ripping with his claws and greedily drinking his blood._

_A cry of agony escaped Shuri's lips. Kain went wild. Ignoring his injury, he grabbed 2 swords and wielded them expertly, killing many level E's. Including the one on kain. I rushed to Kain's side, grabbing 2 swords too and killing as many of those bloody leech's as possible._

_A groan escaped Shuri's lips. I had to help my brother. _

"_Kain, I'm gonna look at Shuri, You'll be on your own for a while." I told kain._

"_No prob." He muttered, anger blazing in his voice. "Let me kill them all!"_

_I dropped the swords and knelt by Shuri._

"_Shuri," I whispered, checking his pulse. It was faint and too distant for my liking._

"_Key?" Shuri's eyes fluttered open at my voice._

"_Shh, Save your breath."_

"_Key," he coughed out, "Is kain alright?"_

"_he's fine."_

"_That's good…." He seemed relieved by the fact that his brother was okay._

"_Mum and dad?" _

"_They're alright."_

"_Good." He murmured and his eyes drooped shut._

"_Shuri, SHURI!" I shouted at my brother, slapping him._

_He groaned._

"_Stay with me." I pleaded, doing CPR._

_There were gashes all along his chest, and they were deep._

"_Key, I love you. You were always there for me. And I wanna say, thanks." He murmured, his voice getting quieter._

"_Tell Kain, I'm sorry. I-I can't get through to him now… he's too angry…"_

"_Shuri! No! I love you too, so don't leave me!" I cried. He smiled, in recognition and happiness. He died for his brother. It was his dream._

"_SHURI! Live! Please LIVE!"_

_But his pulse was slowing until, nothing._

"_Noooo," I wailed. He's gone. _

_Then kain screamed. _

"_Kain!" not you too!!_

_Kain dropped to his knees, his fingers on his temples. They were dripping witht the blood of the level E's that he'd killed._

"_He's gone, he's gone." He muttered as if reading my mind._

_He soon became covered in blood suckers._

_Rage was too much for me. My hurt changed into anger till it was too much for me to bear and I felt I was burning._

"_GET OFF HIM!" I screamed, going into a killing rampage.I had cleared the room of vampires when I calmed down and went to kain._

"_Kain, Not you too, don't die on me!" I cried to him. _

"_Please, Please, PLEASE!" I wailed, Holding his blood covered hand._

"_Key, Just like Shuri, I love you too. Don't forget me…" He murmured as he slid in to the irreversible state of death._

_Both were gone._

_Why? WWHHYY???_

_Why us? Why Kain and Shuri? Why not me? What had we done? Who would do this?_

_I cried over my brothers dead bodies. When I decided to get up._

_I had to get to my sister before any other level E's did. I was pretty sure she would be okay, but I wouldn't take any chances._

"_AAAHHHH!"Came a cry from my mother. What? Bu-But Mum was invincible, she could do anything? She wouldn't be defeated. She wouldn't!_

_But all the same, I raced to them._

_I found my father badly injured and fighting the level E's while screaming my mother's name over and over again. Raw pain clear on his face._

_I ran to my Mother, trying to beat off the level E's that were greedily drinking her blood. She lay there, pale and lifless, her curly black hair scattered around her face. Her beautiful face covered in blood. _

"_Keyoshi," my mother whispered faintly, "Protect your siblings."_

_And with that, she moved on._

_Tears silently rolled down my face. My beautiful graceful witty mother would be no more._

_I wanted to die. But her message left me fighting. I wouldn't leave May._

_My father, blood pouring out of him, went to my mother and fell next to her. At ease that he was going to die with his wife, next to her._

_Then Ichijo showed up._

"_Keyoshi?" he asked as he sliced down vampires easily._

_My father opened his eyes and saw Ichijo. "Protect her." He told him and his spirit left his body. My family was lying dead around me, and there was no way to save them. I didn't realize how fast Ichijo had cleared the room._

_He gently put a hand on my shoulder._

"_Oh, Ichijo!" I turned and wailed into his shoulder. "they're gone! They're Gone!" I sobbed._

_He stroked my hair comfortingly._

_I didn't want to break the embrace, but I had to get to my sister._

"_May, she's in the guarded rooms. We have to get to her. And we can't let her see the bodies!" I told Ichijo quickly. "She's die inside herself if she did."_

"_You find May, I'll clear the house of the vermin." He told me, wiping away the tears._

"_Kay."_

_I raced up the stairs and punched in the security code to get the big metal gates open. I punshed in another for the next one._

_I raced to May's room, Hoping, Praying that she was okay. I burst through the door to find her huddled up, crying._

"_Key-chan! Oh Key-chan. I heard the screams." She whispered. "Mamma, Dadda, Shu and Kai aren't coming back, Are they?"_

_I couldn't answer her._

"_It'll be alright." I told her as I picked her up and went to find Ichijo._

_She calmed down._

"_Let's go." Ichijo told me. 'I'll protect you."_

I woke up and felt tears on my face. They were gone. They were gone.

**Soooo, another chapter. This one had more drama. If only Ichijo had come earlier. Reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7 Never let go

**I only have 1 review… I could do with more. I feel… A little hopeless. **

**Well, neverless, another chapter. Enjoy.**

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair.

Why? Why them? Why me? I watched each and every one of them die and that was not something I was gonna forget. If Ichijo hadn't come… I would be dead too. And I've mostly failed my dying mother's last wish.

_Protect your siblings._

The only sibling I have left is May. And look where she is. I'm not around to protect her. I don't even know where she is. And until I turn 18 and inherit the family money and house and everything, I won't be able to look after myself. That's another stupid agreement. Apparently the will left by my parents clearly states that I remain in the care of a guardian until I am of 18 years of age.

Stupid, right?

I went to the bathroom, hoping a shower could wash away the sorrow.

I felt the water drip down my face and calmed down a bit.

I put on the fancy tailored uniform. I was NOT used to this.

Most of the schools uniforms were simple and dull.

It was like the Care group forgets about you after they dump you somewhere. After a couple of weeks or so, the first place they sent me became unbearable. The family was falling apart. So, after the parents divorced, the kids split, I was sent somewhere else.

Next, Father was a drunk, mother was depressed, they thought a kid would bring them together. Didn't happen.

Third, The son was a prick. Ended up with a broken nose, could you blame me?

I've been to like… 7 homes. The schools or family or something will make me go. I just hope this time I get to stay.

I stood in front of the full length mirror. It was okay… better than other school uniforms I've been forced to wear. It was black with a white strip professionally put around. Skirt was a bit short though….

I sighed as I thought of the day ahead. I hope I see Ichijo again soon. He makes life better.

A knock brought me back to reality.

"Keyoshi-chan!" They cried.

"Comin." I went and opened the door.

It was Yuki. "I want to walk you to class since your new and all." She told me with a smile. I wasn't so happy right now.

"Kay…"

We walked to class with yuki babbling away happily. Then I remembered something.

"Where's Zero?"

"Oh, he wanted to stop at the stables I think…" She frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. This was unusual.

"Th-There's something wrong with Zero…. He's been acting strangely lately…." Maybe it's got something to do with the level E thing, but I kept my mouth shut. Zero wasn't like the ones who killed my family…. I hope.

We reached the class.

"Sir,' Yuki said to the teacher, "Keyoshi-chan is new here." She looked….scared…

"Mm.. have a seat. I hope you enjoy Cross Academy Keyoshi-san." Sir said. I hope so too.

I was so tired. Even though I had a little sleep, it still wasn't enough. Specially with the dream and all…. I sighed.

The teacher started "Everyone turn to page 45 in their books." I looked at the work. Easy. This was gonna be a piece of cake.

"Alright class, We're going to start preparing fro the big test……."

_Endless images of the memories I've tried to keep under wraps, Family, happiness, friends… All that are gone now….._

"Zero-kun, Yuki-san and Keyoshi-san will hang back while I have a stern chat with them."

Oh shit. I'd fallen asleep and not noticed it. I wasn't looking forward to the 'chat'….

Wait… when did Zero come in?

I got up and groaned, by shoulder's still asleep. I went over to the front desk while Zero and yuki were getting up.

"I'm sorry sir, but we have prefect duties now and if we don't go now, we'll be late." I told him, hoping this would let us get out of the 'chat.'

"I'm well aware of your duties, but I'll have a talk with President cross about this."

"Good luck." I muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

I went to Yuki and Zero.

"C'mon, let's go, chat's over." I told them.

"KKKYYAAA!!!"

"IDOL-SENPAI!!"

"WILD-SENPAI!"

On and on and on. How do you put up with this day after day after day? Don't these people have something to do other than be here?

I was feeling a little restless too. What if he doesn't remember me again? What if he doesn't like me any more? What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore?

Maybe I should just fake being sick and avoid him…

_CCRRREEEAAAKKK._

Too late.

"Good day everyone! Don't you all look pretty!" Aido flashed a smile.

Oh, yes, don't we all.

Ichijo pov.

Where is she?

I frantically searched the crowd, looking for her face.

And there it was. She was looking at Aido with a raised eyebrow. Was she checking him out? I mean, I'm pretty handsome… but Aido might be handsomer….

Ignore it. If she wants to check out a guy, why should that bother me? Well, there's the issue of late boyfriend, but hey, she should be able to do what she wants.

She looked away… she looked a little pissed actually….

"Ichijo!" She cried, looking at me, a smile breaking out on her face.

"Key!" I made my way over to her.

"OOHHH, Ichihjo-senpai!!" The usual barray of comments from the day class. Marry me and all that.

I pulled Keyoshi into a hug. I was so happy to see her. The last time I'd been with her other then last night, was ½ a year ago, when her parents had died.

_I was carrying Keyoshi's little sister, who had fallen asleep._

"_Ichijo? What are we gonna do?" She asked me, fear clear on her face, but somehow keeping her hysteria under wraps. You don't come out of something like that and not have a couple of scfreaming fits. She was probably not wanting her sister to see. Her little sister didn't really know much about what was going on, other than the fact that something was wrong with her mum, dad and brother._

"_It'll all be okay. I'll be there with you, don't worry, I'll set things right." I soothed her._

_Silent tears were running down her face. I hated it. I hated it when she was sad._

_And now, she was beyond sad._

_We walked to my mansion. I was going to force my grandfather to let her stay._

_What I hadn't known, was that my gradfather had invited Sara Shirubaki to come stay. My grandfather was forever trying to get us together, but I didn't like her. And, why would I like her when I had Keyoshi? The most beautiful thing in the world. My grandfather wouldn't hear it though._

"_Grandfather?" I called through the mansion when we got there._

"_Ahh, Ichijo, look who's come too stay." Next to my grandfather, was Sara._

_Crap._

"_And," he narrowed his eyes, "Who are they?"_

_He was asking about none other then Keyoshi and May._

"_They're going to stay with us." I replied defiantly. "Keyoshi Natsakura is my girlfriend."_

"_What is the meaning of this?" My grandfather roared enraged. Oh, lovely._

"_Dear girl," Sara asked through a forced smile, the words coming through her teeth. "Why would you need to stay with us?"_

_I'd never seen Sara like that. She was always so kind and nice…._

"_M-my parents di-died." She stammered, confused. She was probably wondering why everyone was showing her such hostility._

_Good lord, this was not the way I pictured the meeting with my grandfather to be._

"_Don't worry Shirubaki-sama." He said, addressing Sara, "This will be taken care of"._

_And with that, I blacked out._

I never remembered Keyoshi when I woke up, but thank the heavens I didn't end up with Sara. Even with no memory of Keyoshi, I still refused her.

I hate my grandfather more then ever now.

He took away the one thing I will really ever love.

But, now with Keyoshi, the anger didn't take over me, I was happy to have her back with me, and I wasn't about to let her go again, I promise.

**Heeeyyy, I renamed it Promise. Thanks for reading! And please review, they help.**


	8. Chapter 8 Sent to watch

**Another chapter. Hope you like it. Reviews! ^.^**

**I dun own VK.**

"Ichijo!" I exclaimed. "Don't do that."

He chuckled and then turned me around but still kept his arms around me. He flashed me one of those happy smiles that I live for.

"Too bad," He said, mock sad, "You look cute when you're surprised. You're always cute."

"You too." I smiled at him. It felt weird, stretching my face muscles so much in so little time, but it still felt good.

We looked deeply into each other's eyes.

I suddenly remembered the other day class girls. I snuck a peek.

BAM. It was like laser beams were being shot at me.

But nothing was gonna separate me from Ichijo.

"Takuma." Came a spine chilling voice. "We need to go."

Except him.

"Yes Kaname-sama!" Ichijo responded. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I'll see you soon." He murmured in my hair.

"Soon."

And with one last smile, he left.

Is it wrong to feel happy now? Would my parents be unhappy? Me forgetting them now with Ichijo here? They'd want me to be happy, right?

I sighed.

"Hey you," came a whine, "What are you doing with Ichijo-senpai?"

"Nuffin. Now all of you, get your scrawny arses back to your dorms!" I shouted. You pick up a thing or two from Zero.

They squeaked and left, but I felt that I wasn't gonna be too popular in this school. Funny, in my other schools, if you had a boyfriend, you were considered cool. And I never had one after Ichijo, and now….

I sighed. Life was strange.

Time to go on night patrol. I ran over to Zero and Yuki.

Aido pov.

Ichijo seemed to hang around that new girl quite a bit… her scent was on him last night as well. I'm gonna find out more.

Plus, I was curious about this girl that had won over the heart of the eligible bachelor vice-president. I'd seen the girl and boy, was she beautiful. That was DEFINITLY one of the reasons. But what else? Ichijo wasn't one to go on looks alone…

Prefects had night patrol, so she'll probably be there, I'll find her. She'll fall for my charm and then I can go and tell Ichijo so that he can find someone better who'll stay true to him. But, heh heh, they won't last long cos I'll come around and, SHABAM, they'll be mine.

"You're planning something…" Akastuki, my cousin, said to me.

"Oh, liven up Akatsuki!" I said to him, fustrated. He always spoils my fun.

"Just don't piss anyone off. I don't want to get in trouble with Kaname-sama again."

"Oh, C'mon. When was the last time we got in trouble?"

"How about just yesterday when you waved Kaname-sama's boxers around like a fool." Came a voice behind us.

Crap, I hadn't realized Rima was here.

Akatsuki raised his eyebrows. "What did you do?"

"He managed to get his hands on kaname-sama's underpants, and you know how obsessed he is with kaname-sama's thing. He put it in his collection. Well, kaname-sama wasn't too happy when he found them." Rima explained.

"Well, they were cute and pink! I just had to have them in my kaname-sama collection.!" I said defiantly.

Akatsuki sighed.

"Why do you have to do these things Hanabusa?" He asked me.

"Yes, why?" infront of us was none other then Kaname-sama.

"K-Kaname-sama!!!" I stammered. 'Please excuse our rude conver-"

"I want to speak to you, just Hanabusa and Akatsuki."

W-what? But I thought my punishment yesterday was enough….

We followed kaname-sama into his room.

We shut the door.

"As you have probably realized, Ichijo has been spending a bit of time with a girl, Keyoshi Natsakura." He said, calmly. Everything about him was calm, he was my God, he was my leader, my savior from abov-.

"I'm asking you to keep an eye on her." He asked.

"Why Kaname-sama?" Akatsuki asked.

"Well, Ichijo can't really be trusted for obvious reasons, so you two are my other most trusted nobles.

"if anything happens with this girl, you will come and report straight to me? Alright? If you notice the slightest change in her, you come and tell me, alright?" he seemed intense. This must be an important job, but why?

"You are excused. Start tonight. Go."

We bowed and chanted "kaname-sama." And left. What was so important about the girl?

Akatsuki was the same, his face in a frown, trying to work out why we had to watch the girl, Keyoshi.

Well, we were gonna find out.

Kaname pov.

I had just sent Aido and Kain to watch her.

What was I expecting? She was going to just turn the second she came here?

She's still going to stay human. At least for now.

**Sooo, next chapter should be out soon… I hope…. *Fingers crossed.***

**Reviews! ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9 Humanity Vs Vampiracy

**Another chapter. Enjoy! THANKYOU to all the people who review. They let me know that my story isn't crap.**

**I D U N O W N V K.**

Normal pov. (Keyoshi's)

I was contempt with Ichijo next to me, his long legs matching my stride. He stood about a head taller than me, but never overly expressed it. He didn't care and neither did I.

I managed to sneak away from Yuki and Zero, who were bickering about something, as usual. Wasn't too hard.

"Key-chan?" Ichijo asked, he had this look on his face, and it wasn't a good one.

"Yeah?" What's wrong?

"If…" he stopped.

"If what?"

He looked away and stopped walking.

"Hey," I put my hand on his shoulder. "You can ask me anything, and I'll try my hardest to answer."

He looked at me and smiled. But it wasn't his smile, it was an uncomfortable smile.

"You don't have to." I was worried about this is Ichijo, but I was burning to know what he wanted to ask.

"If, if I asked you to give up your humanity," I flinched, "Would you?"

"I-I don't know…" I said slowly. To become a vampire? Is that what he's asking me?

A pained look came to his eyes. "Y-you don't have to answer that."

"No, I said I would try my hardest." I thought it over.

Being a vampire wouldn't be so bad, right? I mean, It is what my parents spent their lives fighting, but, Ichijo wouldn't hurt anyone. Right? I was certain of that.

"I'd say, yes, for you." I'd go to the ends of the world for him. But what about my thirst for blood? How would I overcome that? Ichijo would help. He always had a solution for everything.

His face relaxed as he took it in. "I was afraid you'd get angry with me."

"I would have been too. Look, I know that I'll probably die, a WHOLE lot sooner then you, but you'll, have to give me a bit of time to-to want to become…" I trailed off.

Do I love him enough to become a vampire?

The answer was yes.

Aido pov.

Where was Vice president Ichijo??? He'd ran out of classes like a mad man….

Now. Time to go and find Keyo-

"..you'll have to give me a bit of time to-to want to become…" Eh? That was Keyoshi's voice…. And that scent, smelt like…..roses.

Well, That was easy.

Akatsuki and I both heard the voice.

"It came from over here." Akatsuki said to me.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was from over here." I told him, going the other way.

"Hanabusa…"

GOD, he thought he was always right, that he was smarter then me, better th-

"I see them." He said, looking the other way.

Hold that thought.

"Keyoshi, it'll happen soon… Maybe not very soon, but son. I just, I won't be able to go on with out you." Ichijo said.

"You have Sara don't yo-"

Ichijo put a finger to her lips. He looked our way.

"Someone's listening." He told her.

Keyoshi's face darkened. "When I find out who…" She started stalking our way.

Oh crap.

Keyoshi pov.

When I find out who was listening, grr, I was gonna make sure their own mothers didn't recognize them.

This was gonna be fun.

**Another chapter!!! Reviews please! They help A LOT. And I read all of them. That's how sad and lonely I am. Reading all these reviews. But their all wonderful so I'm happy with them!!!! THHAANNKKYYOOOUU!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 17

**Enjoy. There's more secrets being revealed.**

**I don't own vk. (these are getting annoying.)**

Normal pov.

"Eek!" came a squeek from the bushes.

Aido Hanabusa. I should have known. That TWERP!

"Key-chan…Maybe you should let him off easy…" Ichijo said from behind me.

"No. Bloody. Way."

HE was going to die a slow and painful death. A VERY painful death. Did I mention how painful his death will be?

"Hanbusa…run." Came another voice. Too late.

I saw Aido and Kain. Oh, why it's the funny orange Headed crack job and his witty cousin.

"You two aren't allowed outside campus at night." I said in a VERY dangerous voice. "Ichijo here has permission from a guardian. Where's your permission?"

They looked at each other.

Well, well, well.

"You two better get back to the dorms…. Or…" I started cracking my knuckles. With every crack, they flinched.

"I-I think We're going to.. to go back to the dorms." Kain stuttered.

"No." Hanabusa said defiantly. "Look, Kaname-sama sent us on strict orders and we can't diso-" He stopped and looked at me, his mouth open and kain looking as if he'd strangle him.

"What has Kaname got to do with this?" I looked at Hanabasa expectantly.

"Uh..well…you see…. It's funny how you should ask…"

Yes. Funny.

"You better tell me."

"He…he asked us to keep an…eye on Ichijo! Yes, he said that..uh…Ichijo was spending too much time with a human and had to be a watched."

Liar.

"Bullshit." I told him. "The truth. Or do you want me to force it out of you?"

"Please don't hurt me!" he squeaked.

Kaname pov.

I looked at my chess pieces, wondering what to do with them… If I made the knight directly attack the queen… and then sneak in with the rook and take the queen and attack with the knight… and have the other knight destroy that knight… then the distraction could help me take the king…

BAM.

In came Keyoshi.

"Ah, Keyoshi-san, what may I have the pleasure of assisting you with?" I asked her. Her face was… well.. it wasn't happy.

"I want to know why you sent the goons to watch me." She said.

Ah, so she'd found out. Well, what was I excepting? That Hanabusa and Akatsuki would actually succeed in the task? Well, it was a dream.

"Why don't you sit down so we can talk about it?"

She sat as far away from me as possible, but still managed to keep an air of uncaring attitude, as if she wasn't avoiding me and that I wasn't creeping her out. It's sad, to think that we were once friends, very good friends…

"Do you want anything to eat? A refreshment?" I asked her, as any gentleman would.

"Don't screw with me. I want answers kaname. And I want them now." She glared.

"I sent those…'goons', to watch you because I was wondering when the change would happen."

"What 'Change?'"

"If you would care to not interrupt," I told her. Gosh, she still had that big mouth. She glared at me defiantly, but made no move to remark.

"Alright, good." I smirked. "As I was saying. I knew your parents. I knew you." Confusion flitted across her face. "me? But.. I didn't know you before."

"Well, When you turn 17, you'll understand everything."

"But that's in another 3 months! I want to know now." She exclaimed. Impatient as always.

"Well, wait for the next 3 months."

She opened her mouth to protest, but I cut her off.

"or do you want me to erase your memory?" She shut up.

"So, when you reach 17, you'll learn everything need be. You've probably been feeling some changes? Headaches, weird dreams, that sort of thing."

"Yeah…" she looked surprised.

"Well, you'll fully change when you reach," wait for it, "17.

"But, you'll feel very.. out of it. That's all I'm going to say."

Keyoshi Pov.

ArGh. It was so fustrating trying to get info out of him. All I was getting was this 17 crap. I had to change my tactics.

"Please?" I asked him. "Please?" I tried my best to make my eyes pleading. My purple eyes. A lot of people have told me that my eyes are a brilliant shade of purple, especially Ichijo.

"If I tell you, you won't like what you hear." He said, clearly uncomfortable. If I wasn't burning with curiosity, I would've laughed.

"Try me."

"No." He gave a small quick half smile, "not yet."

I wanted to smack him. So badly. But I stopped, composed myself, nodded at him, and walked out. I felt pretty happy that I didn't lose my temper. Maybe it was ichijo's calming, happy aura.

But, I just still had so many more questions. I've been kept in the dark long enough. But now, I needed panadol, I had a pounding headache.

**Another chapter! Thankyou to all those loverly peepl who reviewed and added me to fave stories! You guys are so awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11 What are you doing?

**Another chapter! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! No, she isn't pregnant.**

**I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**Keyoshi pov.**

Oww… my stomach, I ached all over. Period pain I guess. But I haven't had my periods in a while… 2 months at least. Unless… NO WAY. I was still a virgin for crying out loud.

I pushed the random, disturbing thought out of my head.

Alright Keyoshi, just grab some Panadol and you'll be ashower, that'll help. I started to get ready for my shower, trying not to think about the pain in my head, arms, legs and stomach.

**Aido pov.**

I was going to spy on Keyoshi-chan. I had to, to prove myself to kaname-sama!

I'll report back to him with whatever I find, and I'll be worthy again! *sigh* If only it were easier then that. I know that kaname-sama thinks I'm an idiot. But I also know that he'll forgive me, because we're good friends.

I looked at the tall Day class Girl's dorms. It wasn't hard to pick up the scent of roses. I followed it, scaling the wall. Yes, this was her room here. I stood outside the balcony. BOY, was it cold. It was freezing out here. Maybe I could just grab a blanket while she was sleeping.

I looked through the glass door, and saw Keyoshi-chan taking off her shirt.

I turned bright red, I could feel my face heating up. I turned away.

Maybe I should go back… Or… I couldn't return with failure, Akatsuki would tease me. No, I'd just not look through the door again.

Easier said than done. I wanted to look through the door, But I knew I shouldn't. I had a quiet argument with myself. The side that wanted me to leave was winning, when the balcony glass door opened and out stepped Keyoshi. At least she was wearing a nightgown.

She sighed and looked up to the stars. Then, she noticed me.

"What the-" She cut off. Then her shocked face became angry, but I wasn't scared anymore. The way I saw her had changed. Crap. Don't tell me I was falling for TAKUMA's girlfriend.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE AIDO?"

I flinched. I had a lot of explaining to do.

**Keyoshi pov.**

I listened, still fuming, as Aido explained how he'd come to watch me to redeem himself to Kaname. But when he got to the part where he knew that Kaname thought he was an idiot, I raised my eyebrows.

"Look," I told him. He had this sad face plastered on. "I wouldn't give a damn about what Kaname says."

"But you should." He looked at me, his eyes were sad. "He, he's a pureblood."

"So?" I asked, "In my point of view, purebloods are only here so that there's someone to look down and piss on people lower then them."

He chuckled. "I guess so."

I sat next to him, and told him about what happened with Kaname, and that what he was saying had some truth in it. And how frustrating it was to not know. Aido wasn't that bad, when he wasn't acting like a total idiot.

"What, what happened with, with your family." He asked, hesitantly. "All I know is that they were killed."

"Yeah." I felt my vision blur. Oh god Keyoshi, You've turned into a waterfall, what's the matter with you?

"I-I'm sorry if that's brought anything up.." He looked genuinely sorry surprisingly.

He lifted a finger to brush away the tear and looked into my eyes.

I looked away from his icy blue eyes that really led to his soul.

"It was…It was a blow. But, nothing I could do." I looked at the ground. "I'm worthless."

"You're not. You keep looking down on yourself. You…I can tell you won't let yourself be happy, because you think it's wrong to be happy, when such a sad event has occurred."

Wow… How the hell did he know. I must have looked surprised because he laughed. It was the second most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. Being Ichijo's laugh the first most beautiful sound.

"I'm not the ignorant bastard you probably think I am. I notice things people miss." He looked amused. "Like the fact that you're not sure if Takuma will want you still. You're better than Shirabuki-sama, 10 times better. Don't let her intimidate you. Takuma would never choose her over you."

I was part reassured and part freaked out about what he said… It was like he had a sixth sense or something…

"Is that your power? Understanding and reading people?" I asked.

"No," Aido answered with a smile, "Mine's more…cooler."

Before I could ask, he cupped my hands in his, and looked concentrated. After a while, he released my hands, and in them was a beautiful glass flower.

"Is that glass?" I asked, mesmerized by it, it was so delicately made… The petals sprouting outwards.

"No, Ice." He was right, this was so much more cooler.

"Will it melt?" I asked, I didn't want this to! I wanted to keep it forever.

"No, not if I don't want it too."

I smiled, I could keep this.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the flower.

"Yeah, sure." I answered as he took the flower and carefully put it in my hair.

"Beautiful." Was all he said as he admired it.

"Thanks."

We talked for a while. I told him about life and he snickered when I told him How I'd broken a guys nose when he tried to make a move on me. I told him about my sister, how I needed to find her, but didn't know where to start. How much I've tried and how chairman would help me find her. Aido might go and tell Kaname, but I didn't care, I needed to let it all out.

He told me things too. How embarrassed he was when his father always tried to get Kaname to take an interest in his sister. He was embarrassed with his family initially. His mother was cruel and mean, his father was a stern man, and how his little sister was innocent and didn't love Kaname, but another vampire called Jani.

"Well, at least you've got a family." I told him.

"Yeah, I guess." Funny thing is, I didn't hate him for not liking his parents much. How he only loved his sister. Some people had complications that I would probably never understand.

"Thanks," he said.

"for what?"

"For not hating me and thinking I'm a stuck up jerk"

"How the hell do you do that?" I asked bewildered.

"I told you I notice things others don't."

I looked at the sky, and realized that the sky wasn't dark anymore. My watch said 4am.

"Aido, we've been talking for 2 hours."

"You should get some sleep. Rest for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I should."

We stood up, I was stiff, but I didn't feel the pain anymore because I was distracted.

"Bye key-can." He said to me waving as he started to climb over the balcony rail.

"You can go through the halls, it might be easier."

"Nah, I might get caught. And then there'll be a stampede of girls."

I laughed. "The whole building would collapse."

"That's the first time I've heard you laugh." He murmured in wonder.

I laughed again, for the fun of it.

"Takuma doesn't know how lucky he is." Aido muttered, his face dark.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He flashed a smile and scaled down the side of the wall, next to the pipe, avoiding the other balconies on his way down.

I went back to bed, and tried to fall asleep. I guess all that talking had made me tired, because I lowly drifted away.

**Aido pov.**

There was one thing for certain, I thought as I walked back to the moon dorms.

I wasn't going to tell Kaname-sama anything.

**Sooo, reviews? Anyone?**


	12. Chapter 12 Hurt

**Here's another chapter. I changed it to TAKUMAXOCXAIDO cause ya never know when harmless friendship might turn into something more…… Tee hee.**

**Idunownvk.**

**Keyoshi pov.**

Stupid Class. Stupid Teacher. Stupid Time. Stupid Clock. I thought as I angrily doodled on my notebook. Well here's how my morning went down.

I woke up to this INCREDIBLY annoying beeping sound. My alarm clock. I looked at the time, and it said BLOODY 11.00am! I rushed to put on my uniform and such, not even bothering to brush my hair which I pulled into a messy ponytail, leaving the stupid clock to beep like crazy. That was what was what was pretty much coming out of my mouth too. BEEP BEEP BEEP! Ran out of the dorms like a mad woman, wondering how on earth I overslept and didn't wake up to that lousy clock. But when I got to the stairs, I tripped and fell in my haste. SHIT! My ankle! I ended up limping to class. As I opened the door, I went smack BANG into the middle of a test. Uh oh… It was the big test Sir told us about the other day.

Crap.

"SSHHH!" Hissed Sir from the desk. He beckoned me over. "Would you please explain why you are 2 and a half hours late to class?"

"Well…Uh…funny you should ask…." Jeez. I sounded just like Aido. Poor, poor me.

He handed me a test paper, rolling his eyes and giving me a look that said, I'll get you later. I gulped.

As I limped to my seat, Zero looked at me and raised his eyebrows, smirking. I glowered. I started the test. In fifteen minutes, I'd finished the test. Easy peasy, I practically didn't even have to read the whole questin for some of them.. They probably started the test after first break. At around 10.50. And they'd been given 30 minutes to do 70 questions. I'd gotten in at 11.05pm. I checked my answers over for the hundredth time when Sir stood up and announced that we were to put our pencils down and hand in our test papers. A lot of students groaned. Losers.

The morning went past fine. But, when we were going out to second break, lunch, Sir called me over before dismissing everybody.

"Keyoshi-san," He scolded me, "Your behaviour was unacceptable. Detention for the rest of lunch."

What? For sleeping in? Thanks Alarm clock. You can't rely on anything. Ah well, I wasn't tired now sooo the extra sleep did me a bit of good.

Well, here I am, sitting in the detention room. I guess I'm the only person here. There isn't a teacher on duty like there's supposed to be. Tut tut. God, my ankle was killing me. I twisted it pretty badly. Maybe I should see a nurse…..

BAM. The doors slammed open, and in walked this guy that I vaguely remember… I think he sits across me….

As I took a closer look, I saw his face was lightly smeared with blood. He sat on the desk next to me, glowering at it.

"Bloody hell, what happened to you?" I asked him.

He looked at me, his long black hair covering his dark blue eyes, his head still bent. "I got in a fight." He muttered. Oh yeah. I knew this guy. The only guy in the day class that's as good looking as the night class. The girls pretty much drool over him. I reckon he's just like Zero. Quite, 'don't come near me or die', get lost attitude.

I snorted. "Figures."

"What about you?" he fully turned to me now, eyeing my ankle.

"I..uhh…got to class 2 and a half hours late. I'm pretty sure you were there."

"He gave you detention for that?" He raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious?" He looked amused. I guess he was attractive.

"Yep."

He looked at my doodles of Sir and laughed. Meh, I give it a 7 out of 10. Not as good as other laughs I've heard, but not too bad.

"Who'd you fight with? And how come they're not in here?"

"Well… He didn't start it persè…… I sorta got pissed off at him and started it."

"Why?"

"Well, he was messing with my sister, so I gave it to him. I broke his arm." He relished.

"Impressive." I nodded approvingly. "Only next time, give him a broken nose too, to remember you by."

"You make it sound as if you've done that before."

"I've had…experience."

I chewed on my salad. Another punishment. When you were in detention, you were only allowed to eat salad. Dumb, right?

"Bleugh." I pushed it away. "What type of salad is this? Cream de la crap?"

He chuckled. "No, I'm pretty sure it's Bullshit."

"Thanks…." I made a face.

"Your names Keyoshi, right?" He asked.

"Yeah… Sorry but I didn't catch yours."

"Seriously? Well, that's a relief. I finally meet a girl who doesn't know my name."

"Soooo…. What is it?" I asked, curious.

"Shuri. Shuri Gormen."

A pang of pain coursed through me. Shuri… But this guy wasn't Shuri. If only he was.

"Are you okay?" He asked me concerned.

"Uhh, yeah." I looked away, folding my arms over my stomach.

"Are you sure? You're looking a little pale…"

"I'm fine." I hurriedly told him. I composed myself. Quit acting like such a loser.

I forced a grin. "I guess my stomach's just reacting to the Bullshit."

He grinned too. Well, I guess he wasn't as bad as bad as Zero.

"Do you want me to get a bowl in case you chuck?'

"Nah, I'll be okay."

Shuri got up. "Where're ya going?" I asked. "This room has a radio ya know." He explained.

"No, I don't know. How do you?"

"Let's just say I'm a regular when it comes to detention. Almost no one else gets in it. You're maybe a first. This is the only place I have any privacy I guess."

"I know what you mean."

"You do?" he turned around, surprised.

"Yeah, back at my old schools, I got in detention heaps. And after a while, I figured it was the only place to escape from all those irritable jerks who kept asking me on a date. It was like my personal place."

"Wow. That's a first." He turned around and pulled out an old radio and turned it on. What do you want from me by Adam Lambert came on. I love this song. I sang along and Shuri joined in. This had to be the funnest detention ever.

When the bell went, we grabbed our stuff and headed back to class.

When I sat down, Shuri came and sat next to me.

"Alright class. Please turn to page 114 and read the next eight pages." A different Sir began, starting the lesson. I groaned. I couldn't wait for class to end.

When the bell went, I got up and cracked my knuckles. Kuryuu-kun and Cross-san will get extra classes.

I guess I had to go and explain to this teacher that if they have prefect duties, and would be late if they didn't go now.

"Ah, Sir?" I asked him.

"Yes?" he looked up at me.

"We have prefect duties and if we don't go now we'll be late."

"I know. But Mr Tamayaki has spoken to headmaster Cross about this, and so The headmaster has changed the times to 6.00pm and you'll finish at 3.30am."

Wow. I guess the other guy did succeed. Ah well. Poor Yuki and Zero. Well, I had some time to kill.

I went back to my room and did my homework. I don't know how Yuki and Zero managed to get it done. I breezed through the stack of sheets Mr Tamawhatever and the other teachers had given me. I didn't know what to do really after that.

I did a little bit of light reading and finished off Jata.

I know! I'll go to the library! Get some new books too. Maybe get some ice for my ankle that was swelling, and maybe something for that prple bruise on my arm…. I hadn't realized I'd hurt it till it started hurting naturally. One fall on the stairs could kill you. Watch out for them.

I grabbed my school campus map and set out.

Seriously, how do I do this? I'd been following the map for a while, and now I was helplessly lost. I wondered through the halls, hoping that I'd run into someone. I'd been wondering around for an hour and it was now 5.00pm.

The school right now was so helplessly empty. I think I'm in the year 12 classroom hall maybe? As I rounded a corner, I saw a group of students hanging around their lockers. Yay, finally. I made my way over.

"Hey, um, excuse me, but where's the library from here? I'm a bit lost." I asked.

"Well, well, well." Grinned one boy stupidly, turning around. "Look who's gotten lost."

"Ooh, what a pretty looking thing. All alone? Where's your friends? You know it's dangerous to wonder around so late." Said another boy.

"Do you want some help? Why don't you come over here and talk about it?" Jeered another.

"You know what, I'm not lost anymore. I know exactly where the library is." I said, backing away. I could fight them, but there was probably nine brawly guys in the group. I'm not gonna be able to take all of them down with the injuries that I got while falling down the stairs.

"Don't be afraid sweetheart, We'll take good care of you." They started to move closer to me. I backed away more. shit, Shit, SHIT.

They started to chuckle. One of tem saw my ankle and the nasty swelling on it.

"Aww, did the poor little thing hurt herself? Now how is she gonna protect herself from the big bad wolves?" He teased. They laughed along with him. They get a 0 out of 10. What can I say? Bad habbit.

Immature Bastards.

"Piss off." I snarled. They looked a bit surprised. "Now, now. Don't go using that big language, leave it for the grown ups."

I backed away faster, turned and ran. My ankle felt as if it were on fire. It hurt so much and I thought that maybe I'd broken it. But I had to keep running and I wouldn't stop. I was a very fast runner, and I had a lot of stamina, as I raced through the halls though, I could hear the others behind me, jeering me. I snuck a glance. Most of them were far behind, but one guy was faster than the rest. He was not far behind me. When he saw me looking at him, he smiled.

I pushed faster. Left, right, left again…. Where am I going? I turned a corner, when I saw the others there, blocking me off.

Oh Fuck.

I'm gonna memorize the map if I get out of this. I stopped and turned, using my good leg to send a roundhouse in the direction of the guy behind me. He impacted hard with my leg and went flying into the wall. But there were others behind him, appearing out of a door on the left. Stupid shortcuts. They were closing in on me from either side. Fuck this. Stay calm. Just, fight. But I couldn't put any pressure on my right ankle anymore. If my ankle could scream, it would be shrieking every known swear word in the world in twenty different languages.

"Holy Shit. What did she do to Trent?" panted one, "He's out cold."

"It's his fault for underestimating her. Ah well, now he's gonna miss out on all the fun."

As they closed in on me, I punched one in the face.

"Crap. What the hell did you do to me bitch?" he growled angrily holding his nose which had blood pouring out. Broken noses were somewhat my specialty. I kicked another guy in between the legs.

He swore and punched me across the face. The rest of the group.

My face stung, and I tasted blood and felt it trickle down my face, but I refused to cry and give them the pleasure. I glared back at him defiantly, and he kicked my right ankle and I crumpled to the floor. The guy with the bleeding nose stepped on my arm. I cried out faintly.

But, just as one reached out to hurt me again, a cold voice rang out.

"Don't touch her."

Hey, heeey, I know that voice.

I looked up, relieved. These jerks were in for it.

**Another chapter folks! Reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13 Fairy godmother

**Another Chapter! Kay people, I need a decision. Either takuma or Aido. Should I get Aido to make his move or what? And thing is, will she take it.**

**Aido pov.**

Takuma and I were headed to see Chairman Cross. When we smelt blood.

"That's Keyoshi's…." Takuma muttered his smile fading.

Huh? There was a strong scent of roses too… it was delicious… No! Snap out of it!

We raced towards the scent.

That's when we saw a big crowd of boys around Keyoshi.

"Don't touch her." I ordered.

They turned around and I saw a horrible sight.

Oh My God.

Keyoshi was on the floor, her face red and bleeding. She was holding her arm, in pain and- and… I turned away from her, anger building up in me.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?" Takuma asked, horror stricken struggling to contain his temper.

"Keyoshi." I choked out.

"Aido-senpai, Ichijo-senpai!" one of them squeaked and they ran for it. There was one of them unconscious, and I saw that she'd injured a few. I tried to control myself. I wanted to just so badly kill those, those. There was no name for them.

I could feel that demon inside of me wanting to be released and go after them.

"Keyoshi!" Shouted Takuma and raced to her. He held her to him and wiped away the blood on her face with his thumb.

Jealousy sang through the pure anger I was feeling. I wanted to be the one who was holding her. I wanted to be the one who was holding her close and murmuring her name into her hair, and gently kissing the side of her face, getting rid of the blood there. I looked away, before I did something stupid, like attack Takuma.

"Oh Ichijo!" Keyoshi sobbed into his shoulder. "Thank you."

She looked up at me. "Thank you too Aido."

"Yeah." I wanted her so badly. It was killing me.

"We need to get you to the nurse." Takuma said to her gently, "You've been hurt pretty badly."

Lovely observation Sherlock.

"Yeah." She groaned as Takuma Picked her up. "Oww…"

"Be careful!" I snapped at Takuma.

"Don't worry, I will be." He answered, smiling at her lovingly. She smiled back. It was too much for me.

"I'm going to notify Headmaster Cross about what happened." I said, and went in the other direction, to his office.

**Keyoshi pov.**

We stared after Aido. What's up with him?

I ached so much. I felt like I'd been rammed by a bus.

"Oh, Key-chan, What did they do to you?" Takuma said to me, worry clear in his big green eyes. "I would have been able to fight them, but you see, I fell down the stairs this morning and I hurt my leg and arm sooo, I couldn't." I explained

He chuckled. "And why did you fall down the stairs?" He asked amused.

"Well, I woke up late this morning, so I was in a rush to class and I tripped on the stairs and hurt my right ankle and I bruised my arm."

"But what about your face? And your arm doesn't seem just bruised." He frowned.

"That I didn't do."

"Oh." He said, anger plain on his face. "When I find out who.."

"Sssshhh, I'm okay now. With you here with me. You saved me." I told him. If it weren't for him and Aido, I'd be in a worse condition then I'm in now.

Ichijo lightly knocked on the door of the sick bay and opened the door.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed an elderly lady, "What happened? Did she fall out of a tree?"

"No, She was… Abused by a group of unfriendly teens." Ichijo informed her.

Her eyes widened. 'Well, put her down here and I'll have a look at her." Ichijo gently laid me down. "Now, if you'll step outside please, you can come back later."

"If you don't mind, can I wait outside?" Ichijo asked.

"Certainly, Certainly."

When Ichijo left, she turned to me, "I'll just go and get you something for the pain dearie."

She came back with some tablets and water.

"Have this, It'll make you better." I took it.

"Now, are there any specific places that you were hurt? They didn't rape you or anything like that did they?"

"No." I blushed.

"Oh, alright dearie. So, what did they do?"

"Well, This morning I fell on some stairs and hurt my right ankle and badly bruised my arm. So I couldn't fight back much. They made my right ankle worse, my face hurts and so does my left arm."

She ran me through these exercises.

""Okay, now wiggle your toes." I could, but only with my left ankle. The right one HURT when I tried.

"Alright, now your fingers." I couldn't move my whole hand in my left turns out. Right ones perfectly fine.

"I may have to take some X-rays."

"Does that mean hospital?"

"No, no dearie. Cross academy has our own X-rays."

HUH? Wow. That's cool.

I had the X-rays. Turns out those idiots broke my arm. The rest was just badly bruised. I had to wear a cast for the next three weeks. Perfect. Bonus was I got the next couple of days off school.

The nurse patched me up, and told me to rest.

After a while, Ichijo came back in. "Hey! Waddup Ichijo?" I asked, happy that he was with me now.

"Headmaster Cross has found those other boys. They were drunk." He explained, sitting next to me.

"Oh… So, what happens to them." I asked, obsessively pawing my bandages.

"They got expelled. So now they can't hurt you anymore." Oh. Truth be told, I didn't really think they should have been expelled. But, I knew that nothing I say would change his decision on getting them expelled.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Huh?" I looked up. Who's that? In came Shuri.

"Oh!" I felt happy seeing him. He was like my best friend I guess.

"Hey Keyo-" He looked at all the bandages and his mouth dropped open. "What the friggen hell did you do to yourself? Did you try and make someone stronger then you remember you?"

I scowled. "Shutup."

"Excuse me, but do you have any business here?" Ichijo asked protectively, standing up.

"And what if I don't?" Shuri challenged.

"Ichijo, Chill. He' my friend." I said, reaching out and catching his hand.

"Oh," his usual happy and polite aura switched back on, although a little forced. "Well, I'll give you two some time." And he walked put. Pff, guys.

**Ichijo pov.**

Was that Keyoshi's boyfriend? Should I go back in there? What if they were kissin-

I stopped the last suggestion. What is wrong with you Takuma? That's probably not her boyfriend. And anyway. Even if it is. I should excpect it. I don't see her for half a year, she of coarse would move on. And I wasn't actually innocent either… Just because I didn't end up with Sara doesn't mean we haven't kissed. We went out for a while, but I ended it… I just hope Sara understands that.

I sighed.

"Takuma?" Aido said to me, coming up from around the corner.

"Yes?" I asked, turning to him.

"where's Keyoshi?" he asked bitterly.

"In the nurses wing."

"Thanks." Aido concluded and just left. This wasn't like him… he was treating me weirdly… It was like he hated me…. But that's stupid. Why would he hate me? Unless… He likes Keyoshi… OH! Just shut up, alright? I'm becoming way too paranoid over Keyoshi. Male possessiveness. Who could blame me?

Aido wouldn't. Get it right. Quit going over and over again about Keyoshi and her life.

I walked back to the Moon dorms, thinking about the strange way Kaname talked about her… maybe… Oh, for god's sake.

**Keyoshi pov.**

"Seriously." Shuri said, looking at me. "What happened?"

"I… well, you know how I tripped?"

"You…tripped?"

"Yeah, and I hurt myself, so I couldn't fight. And that didn't help when I got cornered by some drunkies." I explained.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Let me get this straight….. You got cornered by DRUNKIES? After trippin…" He said incredulously. "Where's your fairy godmother?"

"My what? Why would I have a fairy godmother?" I asked.

"Cos. All petty girls who are trouble drawing magnets have a fairy godmother to fix everything."

"What, are you trying to say?" I chucked a pillow at him. "What? Are you offering to dress up and take the job?"

"No." he scowled, his joke backfiring.

If there were such things as fairy godmothers, I guess it would be the nurse.

He sat on the end of the bed. "You seriously wound up in deep shit. How many kilometers of bandages did they use?"

"I think it was 50." I replied flatly.

He laughed seeing my expression.

"I'm still waiting for you to cheer me up." I told him.

"Who said I was here to cheer you up?"

"Aww, thanks. You're such an awesome friend."

"No worries, just tryin to help out. Do my fair share."

"Well, you're doing a lovely job helping." I muttered.

"Huh? You say something?"

"Nothing." I said innocently, beaming at him.

He smirked. "I thought so." Well, you thought wrong, but that wasn't unusual.

KNOCK KNOCK.

What the hell? AGAIN? You know what, If you want more attention in life, just trip down some stairs and get beaten up by druggies from year twelve.

"Come in." I said a little exasperated.

In came Aido. With a rose. Made of ice. That had to be the coolest thing I'd ever seen.

**Well, another chapter… you guys probably know what I'm gonna say… REVIEWS! I luv em!**


	14. Chapter 14 Caring

**Thank you all you wonderful people for those reviews! If you wanna ask me something, or wanna see if an idea of yours could be used, or if you just wanna, you can e-mail me through fan fic, or on ..**

**I dun own VK.**

The rose was made of ice, but it wasn't clear. There was a smoky, deep, lustrous red where the blossom was, like the affect of a cloud. Where the stem and single leaf was, there was that same cloud/smoke affect, but the green was the same deep emerald green as Ichijo's eyes.

"Oh, my, god." I breathed as I looked at the flower.

"I'm guessing you like it?" He asked.

"like you need to guess." I told him with a raised eyebrow.

Aido came over and gently lay the ice flower in my hands.

It literally took my breath away.

"Thank you." I choked out.

"I was thinking about getting you a Get well card, then decided to make you this."

"This is sooo much better then a crappy Get Well card."

He chuckled.

"Kay, I have to admit, that is pretty damn awesome." Shuri said, looking at the flower in my hands. "It… Well, It reminds me of you… you have this faint scent of roses."

"Faint? Poor human senses..." Aido muttered.

It seemed like Aido had just noticed the bandages on me.

"Oh, christ. What did they do?" Aido murmured in a dangerous voice. His face protruded a scary spectacle. Now I know why Vampires are called monsters of the night.

"Nothing. It doesn't hurt at all."

"Seriously, Keyoshi, do you think you can lie to me?" He asked with raised eyebrows, but still looked angry.

"Since when are you in charge of my life?" I asked him, getting angry myself all of a sudden. "You all think I'm some petty girl who can't take care of herself, but I can do pretty fine by myself thank you very much. Just like I've been taking care of myself for the past 16 years!" I shouted the last part.

Aido looked shocked.

"I don't think you're petty." He whispered. He looked down at the floor.

I started to feel bad. "I-I know you don't think that I…I just..i'm sorry…" I stammered out. Perfect, you're such an idiot Keyoshi.

"hahahaha!" Shuri laughed, "sorry to break this heartfelt moment, but I have to get back to my dorm and sleep. It's like… 11.30. See yas." He gave a mock salute and left.

I hate you.

"Look Aido… I didn't mean that. I know that you just care for me."

He looked up, and gave a small smile. "More then you know."

I stifled a yawn. I didn't want him to think that I needed sleep and leave. But, there was no fooling Aido.

"You should rest. You look tired."

He was right, all the meds had made me sleepy, but my head hurt still, as if the meds had no affect on it.

"No, don't go." I told him, reaching out and grabbing his sleeve as he turned to go. He looked at me curiously, and seemed to decide on something and then sat next to me, on a guest chair.

"I guess kaname-sama won't mind if I skip one day of classes."

"He better not mind if he knows what's good for him."

He laughed lightly. "Only you, a human, would actually threaten a pureblood."

"That's me." I said, slurred as I drifted to sleep, content to wrap my hands around his arm alongside me.

"But even badass hunters need to sleep." He joked.

"remind me to… kick yoouurr arse forr tharrt.…" I tried to make out. I was fighting sleep, but soon, it was too much for me to handle. But, just before I went under, I thought I heard Aido say something…it sounded like

"I love you."

**Aido pov.**

I watched her fall asleep. "I love you." I whispered to her and stroked her hair. She was so much younger in sleep. All those walls she put up were put down. When she was with Takuma and I, she let most of them down, but not all. I had to let her go. She wasn't mine to have, but that wanting feeling couldn't let me do it. If this was some random day class boy, and this was his girlfriend, I wouldn't hesitate to try and bag his girl, but godammit, this was Takuma! And Takuma was my friend. My body was having an inner battle.

Keyoshi's head moved to the side, exposing her neck. A delicious, mouth watering smell came from there. Her blood racing through her veins… A thin sheen of sweat broke out on my upper lip. My eyes fixed on her neck, and I leaned in, my breathing became ragged as I deeply inhaled her scent. I was in a trance. My lips gently brushed her neck, and a shiver of anticipation went through me. My mouth opened and I ran a tongue over my fangs. As I gently prodded my fangs against her skin though, Keyoshi inhaled and exhaled deeply and her head moved to face me, it broke the trance. As I was pulling back though, her face was turning in my direction, and her lips gently brushed mine. Wanting and longing went through me more. The temptation was too great. I abruptly stood up and left, before I did something stupid.

You're such an idiot! I told myself, mentally slapping myself. Keyoshi will never be yours. She was never yours to begin with!

Bu-but… I clenched my hands and punched a tree next to me. It cracked in half and the top half sunk to the floor. I fell on my knees and looked up at the sky and closed my eyes. "Keyoshi, Oh Keyoshi, I love you so much…" I whispered to no one other than the trees that rustled around me.

**Keyoshi pov.**

I woke up and the first thing I saw was faint light spilling over the ice flower that Aido had given me on the bedside table. It had a dazzling affect.

Something tugged at me, at the corners of my heart. I hadn't realized it, but I was starting to like the boy with the ice.

Gosh. My arm was wrapped in some stupid cast. This was going to be hell to lug around.

I suddenly got this awesome idea! I called the nurse over and asked her for some sharpie markers.

When I got them, I started to doodle on my cast. I drew the flower that Aido had given me. I was absent mindedly doodling, when I realized that I'd drawn a big pair of ice blue eyes, and another pair of emerald green ones. I sighed. I started to just randomly doodle with my mind on task after that. It's like you can just rub out Sharpies.

While I was still drawing, a knock came on m door. "Come in." I said, fully absorbed in inking a black butterfly, not bothering to look up.

"Did they hurt you?" The person asked… wait up… that spine chilling… creepy voice…

I looked up. Kaname?

"What gave it away? The bandages or the fact that I'm in the hospital wing?" I asked, trying to hide my surprise.

He gave a small smile. "Both."

Lovely observation Sherlock.

I finished inking my butterfly and put the markers away. I didn't have any more space to draw anything else.

"So, I'm guessing you're here because you want to say something smart that makes me feel insignificant and frustrated?" I asked.

"No, that's what you do." He replied just as casually.

"Then why are you here?" I asked, irritated now.

"Just checking on you. Why can't I do that?"

"Because you're not exactly the 'caring' type."

"You can be annoying and indifferent sometimes, but you know what? You like to speak your mind. I like that. Not like some people who suck up to me. You don't care about that. It's either, like my opinion, or piss off, with you, isn't it?"

"Yep. You got me." I said with raised eyebrows.

"Well, I was just passing through and thought I might pay you a visit."

"Yeah, well, you can go now." I seriously didn't want him around.

"If you wish it." He said, and bowed and left.

Some people seriously didn't get the meaning of 'personal space'.

**Kaname pov.**

As I walked down the corridor, I was thoughtful. She obviously didn't like me, but the change needed to be made soon, or she'd die. That was something her father had entrusted me with. And I knew that it wouldn't go down well if I let his daughter die. Even if he hadn't seen her for 15 years and she barely knew him. But, the problem was, what if, when the time comes, She doesn't like me enough to become my wife? Ichijo and her relationship is pretty obvious. I should have seen this sooner and cut it off. But know that his memories have returned, It was impossible. When you erase someone's memory, and then, you try and erase the same memories again, the erasing is weaker. It would be easier for them to remember, then, if you do it again, It gets even more weaker. No, I wasn't going to waste my time.

Anyway, I had other plans.

**Heheheh… phew. ^^ Another chapter out. REVIEWS! PLLLEEEAASSSEEE! Pretty please?**


	15. Chapter 15 I'd guesed u'd like the dress

**Keyoshi pov.**

I felt weirded out. I needed a drink.

**Ichijo pov.**

Okay, so the doctor said that the break wasn't too bad, and that she could leave today. I was going to go and pick her up. I couldn't wait to see her again, feel her long silky dark red hair and take in her scent, and look into her dark, beautiful, purple eyes and tell her how much I loved her. She was the one for me. And I loved her. With all my heart.

As I entered the room, I saw Keyoshi sitting there sipping a drink. She had a grimace on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked, concern in my tone. She looked up and smiled, "Oh, nothing." And went back to sipping her drink. I was still suspicious though.

"You know, you can tell me right?" I asked her, sitting down next to her.

She looked unsure, then finally let it out. 'Kaname is freaking me out… One minute he's like, I won't tell you anything, you're inferior to me, next he's all like, I care for you, and I like how you speak your mind and not suck up to me. What's up with that?" She looked very irritated.

"I'll talk to him about it. Don't worry. Kaname's a very good friend of mine. He'd have a good reason for it. He probably wasn't trying to freak you out." I pulled her into a hug and rested my head against her hair. She relaxed and turned upward. Her lips met mine and warmth moved from hers to mine. Our lips moulded together perfectly, as if made for this purpose. I was lost in an world of bliss, where nothing else mattered. Her cold fingers pressed through my shirt and found my skin, while mine went up her sleeve.

Suddenly she pulled back. "Stop." She whispered. I immediately let go of her.

"Too much?" I asked. She looked away.

"Yeah." She said a bit guilty. "I-I'm sorry.."

"No, you're right. I'm sorry." I looked at her fondly. Keyoshi was the perfect image. She didn't want to take things too far that they might be on the verge of never going back. I was lucky to have such a wonderful person as mine. To know that I'd always have her.

"Well, The doctor said that you're going to be able to come out of here soon, and Chairman thought it would be great if I took you out. Maybe get something to eat."

"No Ichijo. You're gonna take me someplace where they charge 100 bucks for a bottle of water."

I smiled cheerfully at her. "Yep."

She groaned. "You spend way too much money on me."

"Why can't I? Since I'm your boyfriend, it's my job to shower you with gifts and spend as much money on you as possible." I pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah." She said rolling her eyes, but I could see the corners of her mouth twitch. "When do we go?"

"Tonight if you want."

She nodded, "Let's go."

**Keyoshi pov. **

I don't know how I managed to put on this dress. I had to admit, this was the best dress ever, but with my cast, it took FOREVER to put on.

The dress was bright red, and very clingy. The stretchy material was pulled tight over me, and black elegant flowers, roses I think, were elaborately designed on. It was strapless, and that was what made it possible to put on. There was a long black ribbon around my waist that was hanging down at the back. The dress in total ended A tiny bit above my knees. My ankle was okay now, so I managed to wear the high heeled strappies.

"Wow!" Yuki gasped when I had the dress on. "It looks so awesome on you!"

I looked down at it. Okay, she was right. I looked pretty hot.

Then I saw a note. It was lying in the box that the dress had come in. Huh? I picked it up and read.

_I guessed you'd like the dress._

"Yuki, where'd you get the dress?" I asked.

"I don't know… But who cares? Okay, now for your hair!" She then ordered me to sit down, getting hyper. "The back of your hair is awesome, so I'm going to leave it, But I reckon you'd look really pretty with a side fringe…" She started to separate my fringe. "hmm… If I put this big part here and just leave a bit on the other side so it'll look better." She mused. Did I mention that Yuki is an AWESOME hairdresser?

She started trimming my fringe here and there. Her face looked so absorbed. It was creepy.

"Done!" She exclaimed, putting her things down. She gasped, "I was RIGHT! You look Beautiful!"

Okay…

It covered my eyes a bit, but other than that, it felt fine.

She held up a mirror and I looked in it. "Yuki! You have to be the best stylist hairdresser in the world!" The fringe really emphasized my eyes. Yuki had really out done herself this time.

"oh, it was nothing." She said, blushing. I gave her a hug.

"Thank you!"

"well, you better go. It's 5.20." She said, handing me a black leather bag.

"Oh Yuki, I can't take this." I said looking at it. It was XL.

"I want you to take it."

I looked around my room, trying to find something to give to her. My eyes rested on a bracelet that some guy had given me ounce. I took it and gave it to her.

"For me! B-but those are sapphires…" She stared eyes wide at it.

"Yes, yes, take it!" I said, pushing it into her hands. There were only a few pieces of jewelry I actually cared about.

"Thank you!" we hugged again.

"I better go…" it was 5.25. I was supposed to meet Ichijo at 5.30.

"Yeah. Good luck!"

"Yeah, Cya!"

I hurried through the corridors and to the gates where Ichijo was standing.

I walked over to him. "Hey Ichijo!"

He took my hand and kissed it and looked up at me through his eyelashes. I found it funny and laughed.

"I have the perfect thing to match that dress." He said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rose choker necklace. It was awesome.

"One question." I asked Ichijo,

"Yes?"

"Why does everyone give me things that are involved with roses?"

He laughed. He held out his arm and I took it.

As we walked through the halls, a person materialized out of the shadows.

**Kaname pov.**

I must say, Keyoshi looked absolutely stunning in that dress. It was hard not to ogle.

"Where are you two going?" I asked, a tad bit jealous of Takuma, Alright, very jealous.

"Chairman said that I could take Keyoshi-chan to dinner." Takuma said, cheerfully.

"Well, I hope you have nice dinner." I told him icily.

"You know," I said turning to Keyoshi, "I'd guessed you'd like the dress."

She frowned, then looked shocked.

"Well, we better get going." Takuma said, oblivious to our exchange.

"Y-yeah." Keyoshi stuttered. As they walked away though, Keyoshi suddenly fell and Takuma caught her.

"Keyoshi!" cried Takuma. "Are you alright? Do you want to go back?"

"No, I'm just a bit dizzy." She steadied herself and then the two of them continued walking.

The change was starting.

Two months. That was the time she had left as a human. Before she spent a month writhing in agony before she awoke anew.

**Heh heh.**

**REVIEWS!**


	16. Chapter 16 The fucking buckingham palace

**I dun own VK. Or any music and stuff that obviously isn't mine.**

Jesu Christos…

This place was MASSIVE. Almost everything was made out of gold.

"Ichijo… Jesus, what type of restaurant is this? Did you book the Buckingham palace?" I asked Ichijo in awe.

He chuckled. "no, but if you want I could…"

"No, no. this is absolutely wonderful!" As we walked through the double doors, some sort of butler/waitress took us to our table.

They even did that weird thing they did with the napkin.

"Is there anything you want?" Ichijo asked me as I stared at the menu. I have no idea what half this stuff might be! And he knew it.

"uhhh…" he smiled.

"Do you want me to explain what those foods are?"

"Yeah." I blurted. Ichijo then showed me fancy foods that I might like.

"Would you like to order now?" Asked the waiter.

I gave him a dazzling smile. "Yes."

"Uhh, what would it be?" He asked, a little bit dazed.

"I'll have a _poi grale._" Ichijo said, muffling a laugh.

"I'll have uhh… number 26… I think that's it.." I said, staring at the menu.

"The Poached eggs with pepper spare ribs?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I handed him my menu.

"Would you like any drinks?"

"Water please." I told him. He turned to Ichijo, "I'll have water too." He said.

The waiter bowed and left.

Well, truth be told, I really was considering becoming a vampire. To stay with Ichijo. Just a normal one. A level D would be fine. So I guess there were questions I had to ask. I had to know about it before I got myself into it.

"Is it… Is it difficult for you to, you know," I lowered my voice to stop others from overhearing and leant in to him, "Control yourself over blood?"

He stiffened, then relaxed and said, "It depends how good the blood smells."

I nodded, going over this. "So, If the blood smelt like, really delicious, it would be hard to control yourself?"

"Yes."

"Does my blood smell that way?" I asked, curious to how I appealed to vampires.

"Yes. It is absolutely mouthwatering." Ichijo murmured, inhaling deeply.

Oookay…

When he opened his eyes, I swear I saw a redish tint to them.

"And what about the whole power thing? What can you do? Can you use Ice like Aido?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm a noble, but my power hasn't fully matured yet. But I love using my katana."

Like I didn't know.

I opened my mouth to ask something else, when the waiter arrived with our food and water.

"Enjoy." Came a spine chilling voice.

Jesus Christ.

My eyes widened and I nearly fell out of my chair. But before I could look up to see whether or not I was imagining it, the waiter was gone.

Ichijo was giving me a strange look.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah…" Was I? That wasn't… Nah. Maybe I was losing it…

But when I looked at Ichijo's face more closely, my sharp eyes picked out that his eyes were a little dazed… Unfocused. I'd seen that same thing with people who'd had their memories erased. But how?...

"You were going to ask me more questions?" he said.

I dismissed it. Maybe I needed some water.

**Kaname pov.**

So… She was interested in the ways of a vampire… This was interesting. Ha ha. It was hilarious when she heard my voice. It was like someone had just chopped of their head right in front of her.

Did I really spook her that badly?

**Keyoshi pov.**

When it was time to go, Ichijo reached into his pocket and pulled out a 100 dollar bill and leave it on the table, As well some other things into this black folder.

"Is that how much the stuff we ate cost?" I asked him, my eyes popping out of my head as I stared at the 100 dollar bill..

"No, that's for tips." He answered non-chalantly.

"Oh my friggen god Ichijo. That's too much."

"No, I've got money to spend anyway." He smile at me and I had to smile back.

But jeez. Just for dinner? I needed to talk to him about this.

**Ichijo pov**

Thank god she didn't see how much the actual meal cost.

**Hey heey. Soz, just randomly randoming up the story. But, something is gonna happen that straitens out the whole story.**

**Tank you to all the wonderful people for reviewing! Read my other story on ****.com**** called the evil ones. Here's the link=**

**.com/s/2821571/1/The_Evil_Ones**


	17. Chapter 17 Oh god, I'm an idiot

**I dun know why, but whenever I put a link, or when I put my e-mail on, it didn't show. So, I'm gonna try this.**

**My e-mail: anime. Vamp. Gal hotmail . com**

**(Witout spaces & caps)**

**My other story is on: www. Fanfiction. Com (No spaces or caps)**

**Called: the evil ones.**

**Ah ha! That shld work.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Key's meant 2 look like Senri Shiki's mum. I've given away a bit too much by saying that, but, Key is Mrs Shiki's replica. Don't underestimate Mrs Shiki. She looks Hawwt. Watch episode 13 of vampire knight and you'll see.**

**Quote of the day: Same shit different day.**

**Song of the day: My first kiss - 303 & Kesha**

**Key's pov.**

I tossed and turned, my brain not shutting down.

Fall asleep godammit! Just hurry up with it!

But I couldn't. Reason why, My head was going to explode.

Oh god.

I jerked up and ran over to the bathroom sink. My dinner with Ichijo washed down the drain, or,what was left of it.

Gross. I hate vomiting. But, why? Maybe I have a bug… I should see the nurse about this. I went back to bed.

Tomorrow, I'll get out of Ethics and see the nurse. Tomorrow's Friday, last day of the week. YAY. But, I feel weird… Not like I have a bug, but as if I'm not full. As if, I'm hollow. My throat burned too. That was new. It's getting worse.

I needed to drink something. Something warm and thick and re-

What the fuck?

Okay… Maybe I'm concussed as well and the nurse just didn't pick up on that.

I felt my jaw ache, and it was scaring me. I'm going crazy. I've killed too many vampires and now I'm having delusions that I am one! I flew out of bed.

**Aido pov.**

Ahh, so boring. I yawned.

The teacher kept droning on and on about vampire history and how before, humans used to be slaves and everything. We don't really need to know, I mean it would've been sweet, but now, we don't have Slavic humans anymore. So why do we need to hear about all the things we're missing out on!

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Ahh," The teacher called, in a deep raspy voice, "Come in."

It was Keyoshi. In her pajamas? I was guessing they were. She was wearing a worn down T-shirt that sai "I can only make one person happy per day. Today's not your day, and tomorrow doesn't look good either." And a pair of khaki shorts sling that held her cast. She must be freezing! But the way she looked, they could be the latest fashion.

"Could I speak with Aido Hanabusa?" She said, her voice clear and laidback, amused almost. Yep, that was her. Not at all concerned about the fact that she's in a room full of vampires.

"why?"

"Prefect duties."

Uh oh. What did I do?

I followed her outside, where she stopped underneath a big tree.

"Look, If this has anything to do with those pictures of Kaname, I can ex-." I began.

"Aido," She cut me off, "There's something wrong with me."

Her calm façade was gone. There was true fear in her eyes. "Key, What wrong with you?"

"I want to… to" She looked at the ground. "I've been having these weird… pains in my body. And then, I have this sudden urge to drink…"

"To drink?" I was bewildered, "I can get you a drink if you want."

"Not that sort of drink. I want to drink…Blood." She whispered.

HUH? Wow… Maybe the medication they're giving her is too strong…

"Aido, I'm scared!" Key turned to me, her eyes a bit watery and she dug her hands on my shirt and rested her head on my chest. I half stumbled back abit.

"What if- what if I'm going crazy? Or I have some sort of disease that makes me want to act like a vampire. Or.." She clung onto me.

"Keyoshi," I stroked her head, I've never seen her like this, oh well, when she was conscious. With all her walls down. "Don't worry. You're just stressed. You'll be fine."

But, I sensed it. She was very stressed. But, stress wasn't the main trigger in her. No, stress was just fueling it and making it work faster. There was something else, but I couldn't get to it, there was something in my way.

"Look, You'll be alright. You're just stressed. It happens." I stroked her back gently.

"You're right. I'm just stressed." She said it forcefully, and it was meant for herself. She was telling herself to believe this.

**Key's pov.**

God, I feel like an idiot.

The biggest idiot in the world.

I should have immediately linked it to stress. But noooo, I had to jump to conclusions. That was bad. It showed that your letting your feelings get the better of you.

It wasn't going to happen again.

How wrong I was.

**Happy 17****th**** chapter! Whew! I might go for 25 to 30 chapters, give or take.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Despair, minimum Ride, Alina lotus, XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX, Kawaiibear, ChristiVKnight, Maximum Vampire, Alice, XSayori, Silky tresses, Sunbun, Meledolic Heart, Starlightbookworm, harteramo, Phantomhawk-writer, Anna b x, Shirokineko82 and colourful Star for all yur reviews! I'm pretty sure I e-mailed you all.**

**Big thanks 2 lina too! Bff!**

**Also XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX, Alina lotus Maximum Vampire and Minimum Ride who've been reviewin heaps.**

**THNXS!**

**Annnnd,**

**REVIEWS^^**


	18. Chapter 18 Food poisoning

**Usher is an awesome singer. Soz, bein random. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Idunownvk.**

**Movin on now.**

**Aido's pov.**

"Kaname-sama," I called from the door of our dorm leader, "I wish to have an audience with you."

"Come in, Aido." He said.

I swear, that as I opened the door, weird evil music was playing. But I was probably imagining things.

"What is it…Aido?" My ex-god said from where he rested on the couch.

"Well, You know how you told me to keep an eye on Keyoshi Natsakura, the human girl," I began, seeing the slight intrest in his face. This was a big show of emotion for Kaname. "Well, She's having these pains and she had the urge to drink blood. On top of that, she looked like…Skiki's… mum."

"So, you're saying that's she's Shiki's mum?" Said an amused Kaname.

"No, it's just that…She looks like her. Especially with her new hairstyle…"

"Hmm…. Take Shiki with you and see if he can tell you who she is."

"Yes, kaname-sama." I only did a half hearted bow.

I was starting to see what Key thought of him, and he didn't seem so great…

Wait. Why was he interested so much in Key? I couldn't pick it up. He's hiding it from me. He's the only one who can hide his emotions and feelings from me.

I was going to find out more.

**Kaname's pov.**

Uh oh.

Those two words were rarely used by a pureblood.

The change was happening sooner then I thought. Ah well… I suppose I'll just give her an early Birthday present.

**Key's pov.**

Lalalala. Happily walking to school. More like huddling there wincing at every noise that my poor ears heard, and folding my one good arm over my stomach.

"Whoa…Key..Are you alright?" Even sarcastic Shuri looked worried.

"God. Someone ask Zero to shoot me." I groaned at the desk my head was against.

"What did you do on the weekend?" Shuri asked me.

"Please, don't make me remember. There was something about cooking and food poisoning…" I waved my hand dismisivly.

"Alright everyone," Called Sir, who put down a _Twilight _novel he was reading. "Please turn to page 268."

If you're curious to know, here's how my weekend went down:

"Keeeyyy-chan!" Screamed chairman, no, sorry, "daddy" from the kitchen.

What is it?" I was tired and cranky. This was the last thing I needed.

"I need you to taste the food yuki's made!1"

"Why can't you do it?" I asked, suspicious now.

"We need three judges! Me you and Zero!" He said, enthusiastically.

"Umm… Exactly how good are Yuki's cooking skills?" I remember when she made those chocolate balls. Zero had a bad case of stomach cramps after that.

"I think it looks wonderful!" He'd think a piece of elephant crap looks wonderful.

"Alright."

We went into the kitchen, and I saw Zero sitting at the table, eyeing the food as if it would jump up and do the cancan. And when I saw the food, I knew why.

"Oh god." Things were slopped here and there. Things were burnt and the smell of some things. It was retch worthy.

"Bon appetitita!" said Yuki, happily.

"You mean bon appetite."

"Yeah!"

"Yuki, this is crap, not food. The last thing I want to do is eat something you've shat out." I said to her, ignoring the stares Chairman was giving me.

"You use so much bad language Key-chan." Cried Chairman, stricken.

You haven't seen bad yet.

Zero was nodding his head too. "Please Yuki. I may want to die some of the time, but this way isn't what I had I mind…"

Did Zero say 'please?' Nah. You were imagining things. Wasn't too hard to, the smell coming from what was in front of us.

"please?" Begged yuki, her eyes wide.

Oh, she looks like may when she wants something.

"oh, alright." I said, exasperated, sitting down.

Chairman cheered, while Zero looked faint, realizing that his back up was gone.

"C'mon Zero," I said lightly, punching him in the shoulder playfully, "What's the worst that can happen?" Those were the last words I managed to say coherently for a while.

I had made one of the worst decisions of my life.

The pipes by now would literally be clogged with the amount of puke that the three of us produced.

"Dammit," I faintly called to Zero who was sitting behind me. If he chucked, It would hit me right in the back.

"What?" Came a feeble reply.

"We should have let Chairman be the guinea-pig before we ate anything."

"What? You come up with that ingenious idea now?"

I shrugged. "Yuki was giving me the look."

Zero didn't answer that. Yuki's puppy dog eyes were irresistible when fully fledged on you. I thought it was cuteness, but it turns out it was some power that purebloods have. Of coarse, I didn't know that then.

Then, I felt that same feeling in my stomach again. Uh oh.

"Sir," I jolted up, "I need to go, now! Prefect duties!" then I ran to the bathroom, hand over mouth.

**Shuri's pov.**

Wow… key just left like that. What's up with her?

Then, Kiryuu jumped up too, a hand o his mouth.

"Kiryuu!" the teacher shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Prefect duties." Zero groaned painfully, then ran out the door too.

"Those damn prefects!" Cried the teacher.

**Heh heh. All Kaname haters, let's all hope Kaname makes yuki do the cooking in the house! Lol. Can Purebloods get food poisoning? Heh heh. **

**REVIEWS!^^**


	19. Chapter 19 Cleaning Up

**Heyo peeps! Another chapter. Enjoy!**

**And remember, REVIEWS! ^^**

**Kaname's pov.**

Wow. Who knew Yuki cooked so crappily? Ah well, she'll be poisoning him, not me. I hope Keyoshi can cook...

I pictured her in an apron, cooking in my kitchen, serving me food.

Very cute.

I sighed, that would be the day.

**Keyoshi's pov.**

"And it's hanging on your tongue, just boiling in my blood. But you think that I can't see, what kind of man you are, if you are a man at all. I will figure this one out, on my owwwwn, I'm screaming i love you sooo."

I sang loudly along with my stereo.

I needed head bobbing music.

So i went over and changed it. Hmm...

Eyes on Fire-Blue Foundation, no, not bobbing music.

OMG-Usher... not really bobbing music.

I like that-Chingy and Housten... that's more of a full body bop music.

Ahh, If I Had You- Adam Lambert. Perfect head bobbing music. (AN: Show of hands if you agree.)

I was tidying my room.

I know. Big news break of the week. 'Keyoshi Natsakura tidy's room.'

I chucked a randomly folded piece of clothing into the wardrobe along with the other rolled up bundles. There. That's the clothes done. I have to say, with all the random clothes stuffed in the wardrobe and not the floor, the room looked better.

Bed next. I picked up the doona and fanned it once. It was a bit wrinkly, but it was fine for me. What do you think I am? Some sort of maid?

Cd's... It was going to be impossible to put those stacks of Cd's on the drawer with the mirror onto the actual shelf, so I left it there. I'll use the bathroom mirror.

A.F.I-Miss Murder came on then. I love this song. (AN: It's an AWESOME rock song. Listen to it.)

Alright. I guess i've tidied my bedroom well enough. it looked pretty good to me. I was pretty proud of my work.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Who now? If this is another goon with some random Get Well card with flowers, I was gonna punch someone in the face.

I opened it and in burst Shuri.

"Key. You have to check th-." He looked around with raised eye-brows, cutting off suddenly.

"What?"

"You really need to clean your room. It looks worse then mine."

Bu-But I just cleaned it! I stood there silently fuming.

"So, you wanted something?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, yeah. Kaname asked me if I knew where you were, and I said no. That guy gives me the creeps. I hate his showy attitude. Anyway, he talked about you as if you were his girl friend or something. Seriously, I don't know what his problem is. And he gave me this to give to you."

Oh My God.

This was like... the apron from hell. It had bunnies and everything fluffy on it. It even had a fricken rainbow!

"This looks like something Chairman would wear. Not me. What's up with him?"

"I know." Said Shuri, "That guys sick."

I took the cringe worthy cute apron and chucked it out the window.

"It's now in a better place." I muttered as I closed the window, "In a tree."

I am going to have a talk with Kaname. like the fact that if he gives me any more stuff, Someone will be looking after a broken nose.

**Kaname's pov.**

I wonder if she liked the apron? Yuki would have.

**Kaname really needs to learn that Key and Yuki aren't the same. Key's more fitted into Badass class and Yuki's more fitted in a fan girl class. And that yuki likes him... and Key doesn't. I wonder how Kaname would take that.. And what his reaction would be.**

**REVIEWS! ^^**


	20. Chapter 20 Mmmnn too

**Another chapter! REVIEWS! ^^**

**Aido pov.**  
What can I do?  
She was worrying me. And now she was sick. Lucky Ichijo got to go and comfort her while I had to stay here. I know! I'll sneak out and go see her.  
But, just as i was about to open the window, My cousin walked in.  
"Akatsuki!" I said, surprised, "What are you doing here?"  
"Making sure you don't do anything stupid." he answered in monotone and sat down on a chair. Damn it! Kaname-sama. I knew it. He didn't want me seeing her. But Why?

**Keyoshi's pov.**  
I decided to ignore that thing with the apron. Maybe Kaname had drunk a bit too much blood if you know what I mean.  
And, I couldn't exactly deal with him.  
My condition was getting worse.  
I'd gone to see the nurse, and now I was lying on the sickbed, staring at the ceiling. My vision was blury, making me see blue spots everywhere when I tried to focus and I couldn't really move. My cast had been taken off early, since apparently, it healed a whole lot faster then expected. I just wish this damn sickness would go away too.  
The nurse got scared at first, thinking I had cancer or something. But my diagnostics turned up negative, so she thinks that maybe I'm going through some really bad pre-period pains and stuff. It happens sometimes she said. Sometimes my ass.  
Ichijo was asleep next to me, his arm draped around me. He had been awake for ages and was exhausted, and I finally convinced him to rest.  
"Keyoshi..." He murmured as he twisted in his sleep, burrowing his head into my neck, "Keyoshi..."  
"Ichijo?" I whispered.  
"Mmmnnn..." Came a muffled answer, then he went back to sleep.  
Mmmnnn you too.  
What was happening to me?  
And, more importantly, Am I Going To Die?  
I'd been considering it. Seriously, I had been. Maybe it was some side affect from kissing a vampire? Meh, who knows. But, all those hallucinations were getting to me. I seriously wanted blood. Badly. And, that was really pissing me off. Why the hell do I want it? I'm a frickin human an- Wait. Am I still human? I mean, what sort of sick human would want to drink blood? Mayb- Nah. Remember what Aido said, Stress.  
I chanted that in my head again and again, stress, stress, stress, stress.  
No need to be jumping to conclusions.

**Soz, this ones short, But I'll try and make it up in the next chapter.**  
**REVIEWS! ^^**


	21. Chapter 21 Please, Make it stop

**Keyoshi's pov.**  
I convulsed, my back arching upward, bending sharply. Oh my god, please, make it end.  
I muffled the screams that were threatening to break through. I was drenched in sweat, in the middle of the night, in the infirmary and no one was there to help when I really needed it.  
Kaname had asked Ichijo to do something for him and the nurse was somewhere else too.  
I couldn't think straight. Pain seared through my body, erupting in bursts everywhere. I felt like my body was having molten lead poured into it and someone was standing there was unbearable.  
My throat was swollen. I was finding it difficult to breathe, and my teeth were threatening to fall out.  
So this is what it's like to die the worst death imaginable. But, wait, I'm not dead yet. Huh, for all I know, I could be. Rotting in hell for having a vampire for a boyfriend.  
I gasped, my eyes rolling.  
Please. Make it stop.

**Kaname's pov.**  
I've gotten rid of Ichijo. Now, I can see to Keyoshi.  
I entered the infirmary. It was dark, But I heard the gasping sounds coming from the side. I turned and faced her.  
The change was close to finishing.  
I could see.  
Her skin was paler, her eyes were brighter, Her hair had more lustre, and she was more slender and taller.  
But, her beauty was marred by the fact that she was screaming in pain.  
For the change to be completed, she needed one more thing. My blood.  
The blood of a pureblood could do countless things, including finishing another vampires transformation. Fulfilling their need.  
Because, sitting in front of me, was my cousin, Keyoshiri Shiki.  
*flashback*  
"I'll let your sister live, under one condition." My uncle said, looking at me with his discoloured eyes. "You bring my daughter back when needed."  
And, with that, he became dust in my hands.  
I'd just killed my uncle, Rido, But I knew he wasn't dead yet. He just didn't have a body was all.  
His daughter, Keyoshiri Kuran. For some unknown reason, she had changed into a human. It was impossible, because noone died to make her a human. To turn a vampire into a human, you need to sacrifice a pureblood. So what happened there?  
And, the question was, how was I going to turn her back?  
*end of flashback*  
I knelt next to her, holding her down. This, was going to be very painful for her.  
I nipped at the vein on my wrist, and brought it to her lips.

**Keyoshiri's pov.**  
I felt something, warm on my lips.  
I sniffed at it. Mmm. This is what I needed. When I felt empty all that time, now I knew that if I took it, I'd be full.  
I opened my mouth, waiting for it to come. I couldn't see anything. my vision was clouded, so all I could do was hope that it came.  
I felt something wet pour into my mouth. I drank it greedily. This is what I need.  
The pain subsided for a while, but then it came back, worse then ever.  
I bolted up, clawing at my throat. I could faintly make out Kaname next to me. But he wasn't important. I could feel blood pouring out of my pores, out of my eyes, my nose, my mouth.  
"Please, make it stop, please." I croaked out, my eyes lolling.  
I was covered in a cocoon of blood.  
That was all that was there now. Blood, blood, blood. Nothing else.  
Please, make it stop... Make it stop...  
"Please!" I screamed out.

**Kaname's pov.**  
I couldn't really describe it.  
She was covered in blood. It was pouring out of her.  
"Please make it stop." She was muttering, again and again, huddled up, clawing at her head.  
I wish I could.

**Reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22 Help me

**Writers block! I hate it. But, I've still delivered.**

**YAY!**

**Song of the day: Fort Minor-Remeber the Name (I love it! Talei, thankyoooouuuu!^^)**

**Quote of the day: I can only make one person happy per day. Today is not your day and tomorrow doesn't look good either. Come back next week.**

_Help me._

_I'm Alone._

_All alone._

_Help ME!_

My eyes fluttered open.

Was it over?

I shakily removed my hands from my head, looking around dazedly. Whe-where was I?

Infirmary, I'm in the infirmary.

Am I dead? I'm pretty sure I'm not. Okay, alright Keyoshi, Get your head right.

_Blood, blood._

_There's nothing but blood._

_Please, make it stop._

_Please..._

No.

Quit it!

I held my head and shook it.

It was a nightmare, just a stupid dream.

Just a stupid dream...

"Keyoshi!" I heard someone say next to me.

"Ichijo?" I whispered, turning to face him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, reaching for me.

"Oh, nothing. I just... Had a bad dream." The dream sent personally from hell by registered mail that is.

"Keyoshi... You...Look different." Ichijo said, flinching a little bit.

No.

I flew off the bed, straight to the full length mirror.

Was I still covered in blood?

"Huh?" I stared at my reflection. This wasn't possible.

It was like... Everything about me that wasn't perfect, now was.

I was improved in a way. More... Beautiful.

And I didn't like it.

I shakily touched my face. "Impossible." I whispered.

Then, it all fell into place.

Blood, Kaname being there, me looking like this.

"I'm going to KILL that bastard!" I shouted, running out of the infirmary, leaving a gaping Ichijo there to try and make sense of what was happening.

Kaname pov.

She was back.

Truth be told, she was more desirable then Yuki. But, she wasn't as obedient. Well, I could fix that.

BAM.

My door was smashed apart, and standing where it used to be, was Keyoshiri.

"What have you done?" She said through her teeth, barely able to hold in her anger.

"I've restored you to who you used to be."

"Me no comprehende what you're saying." She said, leaning against the wall, "So you better hurry up and make it comprehendable."

"Alright, look. You're a vampire. You've been one from the start. You're Shiki's sister too. You weren't born...human." I sighed and rubbed my face. "I thought your memories would come back but, looks like not."

"Memories?" She raised an eyebrow, seemingly carefree, but, I could see a little way past her facade. She was inwardly not wanting to believe anything. Trying to swallow everything, But not really succeeding.

"Kaname," She sighed and straightened up. "I don't have time for this crap. Did you or did you not bite me?"

"I didn't. Bu-"

She cut me off. "Then there's no need for me to be here."

And she then left, just like that.

Wow.

When she bashed down that door, I thought I was a goner.

*sigh* She wasn't believing me though. That was dangerous.

Because, She doesn't know what she is. And what can happen.

Keyoshi pov.

Okayokayokay. Get back together Key.

A small lapse of control, Won't happen again.

I meant the weakness thing. Bashing down Kaname's door was fun, I can't guarantee it won't happen again. Tee hee.^^

You should have seen his face! It was like I had a bazooka with me too or something. A bazooka with anti-vampire magic on it that is.

I bent over and laughed.

"Natsakura-san, Are you okay?" Came a somewhat bored voice. The Shiki guy.

Eh? Oh, well, look who's here to ruin one of the very few moments that I laugh full hearted.

I wiped away a tear and looked at him with scrutiny.

Okay, the resemblence between us was freaky I have to admit, but that doesn't prove anything. Nothing at all.

He raised his eyebrows. "Do you talk?"

"No." I answered smirking. I turned around and walked away.

"Wait." He matched my stride, walking next to me. "I don't know why, but you remind me of someone."

"Who?" I inquired bluntly.

"..."

"Now look who's not talking." I muttered.

"My sister."

"Huh?"

"You remind me of my sister."

"Oh. What's your sisters name?"

"Keyoshiri. She's been missing for years. At least 15."

I stopped.

"Eh? Is something wrong Natsakura-san?"

"Keyoshiri... ..."

_"Onii-sama! Play with me onii-sama!" _(A/N: Onii-sama means older bro.)

_"Eh? Again?"_

_"Yes! Please?"_

_"Alright, You know I can't resist when you look at me like that."_

_"Haha! Yay!"_

_"Oi, Keyoshiri! Where are you going?"_

_"We're playing Hide and seek! You have to count to ten and then come and find me!"_

_"Hahahaha, You love that game, don't you? Alright. One, two, three... ..."_

"Natsakura-san? Are you okay?" I heard Shiki ask me. No, not Shiki. Onii-sama.

"No, I'm not. I just had this crazy day dream." I said, standing up. I hadn't realized I'd fallen.

"What about?"

"Di-did Keyoshiri like playing hide and seek?" I asked. Please say no, please say no, please say no.

He stiffened. "Where did you get that information?"

"Yes or No?"

"Yes. It was the last game I played with her before she dissapeared." His voice lowered to a whisper.

"I-I think. I-I-." I stammered.

"What do you think?"

I sank to the floor.

"I don't know what to think anymore." I whispered, more to myself then him.

"Eh?" He said, again raising his eye brow, grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

"W-we need to talk to Kaname."

It's true. I thought he was pulling my leg or something. But... It's true.

"Ah!" I screamed out, sinking to my knees again. My throat. It... burns.

I clawed at it. (I'd been doing alot of that lately. Clawing at things.)

"My throat..." I croaked.

"Are you okay?"

"Burns." Was all I said.

My jaw suddenly started aching, and something was sliding out of my gums.

"Natsakura-san!" Came a startled shout. Wow, Shiki just showed a type of emotion. "You have... fangs."

Well, so do you! You're in the Night Class so therefore a vampire too! Don't stare at me like I'm some sort of freak.

"I remember now. Everything. You, Me, Mum. I'm you're sister. I remember the night I went missing. I wanted you to play hide and seek with me, as per usual, and..."

"Natsakura-san, don't." He pleaded, But I was on a roll.

"It was cold. And I thought that maybe you wouldn't mind me going in the forest outside our mansion, where the big forest would keep me warm. I was stupid...

_Onii-sama! Onii-sama! Help me! I'm lost, and scared, please, onii-sama!_

_Where are you onii-sama? You said that you'd protect me from everything! That you'd always be there._

_I'm scared..._

_Who's there? Onii-sama, I'm scared._

_No! Please! Leave me alone! Onii-sama! Help! Please... Don't let them take me away._

_It hurts onii-sama. Please help me, it hurts. They won't let me go._

_Onii-sama..."_

"Keyoshiri! No, Please, stop! Please..." I heard the desparate cries from Shiki, but not registering them.

_"Its dark onii-sama._

_I don't know where I am._

_You're coming to find me, right onii-sama?_

_You'll find me and it'll all be alright. But, It's been a long time. Please, hurry._

_I don't know how long I can stay awake._

_It's cold._

_Help me._

I started shivering violently.

My eyes flew open, and I found myself staring at what seemed to be Shiki's neck millimetres away from my nose.

I frowned.

Shiki seemed to see my expression.

"You need to drink. Please. Just do it."

"Do I just..." I trailed off.

"Trust your instincts."

I leaned forward abit, tensing.

I licked the skin abit, and then bit down.

The warm blood poured into my mouth. I needed this.

I drank deeply, not thinking. Just gulping mouthful after mouthful down.

"Uhh, Natsakura-san, You should stop now."

I pulled away, hearing the _shuck _as my fangs pulled out of his skin.

"You're eyes are red. It looks weird..."

Well, soorrry.

I know who I am.

I've remembered everything. That's why I've felt so out of place. Because I've never known who I truly am.

But, May. My little sister was still my little sister. And I will find her soon.

I need to go to Kaname. Ask him questions that needed answering. I remember him now. He was nice back then. But now he was an arrogant jerk.

My opinion of him hasn't changed.

I can only remember a bit. Most, if pretty much all, I remember is my mother and Senri. I'm just gonna call him Shiki.

I was 2 vampire years old when I was kidnapped, so I don't have many memories to start with.

Well, I have straightened out some things in my head.

"Natsakura-san, why are you a vampire, and why did you... No, how did you just do that... that thing where you called for help and..." He looked at his hands.

Well, looks like some other's people heads needed straightening out.

"I don't know. But I think Kaname does." I muttered.

Shiki was my brother.

I gave him a quick hug, but this probably confused him more. He didn't really know what was going on. I found it pretty obvious.

"You go to Kaname. I have to do something." I said and ran off, not looking back.

I had to find Ichijo.

**Another chapter is up! I hope this clears up any confusion. I think I'll have around 35 chapters... I don't know 'll see.**

**REVIEWS. ^^**


	23. Chapter 23 This is me

"Takuma!" I raced to him, running into his open arms.

"Keyoshi?" He smiled at me, his warm cheerful smile, that made me warm inside.

"I'm a vampire." I said, craftily.

"You're a...?" He frowned a little, inspecting me closer. "Wh-what happened?"

"I've always been a vampire, but because of Rido I had to turn human to protect myself. you know Rido Kuran, don't you?" I asked him.

"Yeah... He's Kaname's uncle, isn't he?"

"He's my father." I smirked. "My father's an evil ass vampire. Evil ass vampires have alot of enemies. Rido's blood is the only thing that could have started this new experiment someone had made. It would have been too hard for him to get it from Rido, so they tried getting it from Shiki and I. Shiki is my brother. It was decided that I was too vunerable." I scoffed, "So I was turned human, and given to another family of vampires. But, My hunter family killed those vampires, and found me. That was when I'd 'dissapeared,' becoming a hunter."

I could remember everything now.

It was all coming back to me. All of it.

I missed my brother.

So much.

Just as I thought it, the door burst open and Senri rushed in and enveloped me in a massive bear hug.

I hugged him back. This is who I am. I know now.

"It's all my fault." he sobbed into my hair. "If I'd watched you closer..."

"No, it's not. Mum did it." I told him.

"Mum?"

"She was the one that decided that I needed to turn human for a while, to protect me. But the enchantment wasn't very effective. If I didn't turn back into a vampire by the age of 17, by recieving pureblood blood, I would die."

"Oh, Keyoshiri. I've missed you so much. My little sister." he said, whispering the last part.

This is me.


	24. Chapter 24 Blind love

**Aido's pov.**

I paused at the door, not knowing what to do. Keyoshi had been moved to the moondorm.

So, keyoshi was a vampire.

I let that sink in. She was related to Kaname-sama.

I didn't have a hope. None at all.

None at all.

My hand raised, ready to knock on the door, but it paused there.

Just as I was about to bring it down and leave, the door suddenly opened with a whoosh.

I tried to take all of her in.

As a vampire, she was even more beautiful. If that were even possible that is. Even though she was wearing casual jeans and a T-shirt, she looked like she was ready for the runway.

My tongue was stuck in my throat.

"Heey, Aido. What's up?" She asked, her hair was a little more mussed then usual, but that was her style. I reckon it made her look prettier.

"The sky." Came my lame reply.

The Sky? Where is your brain Aido?

"Haha, good one." She seemed a little out of breath.

"Are you late for something?"

"Yeah. I guess you would notice." She winked.

"Can I come?" I needed to tell her. I needed to tell her that I loved her. I'd decieded to do it then. Instead of keeping myself in the dark, I wanted to know. To know if she loved me or if she would toss me aside like a garbage bag.

"Sure!" She all but ran down the corridoor.

I went after her.

"What are you late for?"

"The amazing Aido doesn't know?" She asked, smirking abit.

"No." I answered. Another lame answer.

"I guess you can't read minds then." She ran her hand through her hair, speeding up abit. "I'm late for training."

"Training?"

"I have a "Power" apparently. Maybe it's the power to evade time, or to lose things." She muttered the last part, glancing at her watch.

"Sooo, you're going to train it?" I asked, curious. "What is your power?"

"I don't know yet. That's the funny part." She smirked, "How do I train something I don't know anything about?"

"You'll find a way." I told her, "You'll always be able to do anything."

She turned her head to face me, the wind blowing her hair around, the sun illuminating her, and she smiled, a big warm smile that made my heart leap.

I'm hopeless.

I know.

"We need to run if we want to catch that bus!" She called, already taking off.

"What bus?" I ran after her, having no idea where I was going.

Blind love.

**R&R!**


	25. Chapter 25 Visit

**Soz guys. I know I haven't updated in while. I got a virus, and the new chapter i was gonna upload got cleared out when i kicked out the virus. Along with a whole new story i was gonna post on! A well. then I sorta didn't feel like typing it back up again, then i got a review frm sum1 askin y i hadn't updated, and it woke me up.**

**I have people to please!**

**So, here it is. But I'm still kinda bummed tht i lost everythin. But hey, tht's life, rite?**

**(Aido's Pov.)**

As the bus went along, I took surreptious peeks at Key.

And every time I did, I drove a point deeper and deeper into my heart, and it had already reached the point of no return a long time ago.

**(Key's pov.)**

"So, what do I do?" I asked Shiki, as I centered my gravity across from him.

"Finding your power is difficult. But yours should be something like mine. It's been in our family for generations." he said, unusually talkative.

"Sooo... you want me to cut myself?" I asked in disbelief as I watched him nip his finger.

But, just as I finished my sentence, this long ass awesome whip shot out of his finger. my jaw hit the floor.

"COOL." I said .

I brought my index finger to my mouth and bit down on it, licking the blood that spotted my lip, then gasped in surprise when a whip shot out of my finger. I lifted my hand, and the whip was like an extension of me. It looked just like Shiki's, only it was aflame.

Wow. Purple fire. That was pretty cool.

I looked at my other hand, brought it to my mouth, and bit.

Another whip alight on purple flames shot out.

Coolies.

Shiki smirked at me. "It's easier to control one. So we'll train with one first, and then we'll move on to more."

"What will happen if I slit my wrist?" I asked, eager to know more.

"Other then becoming emo, a thicker whip will come out. But again, that's harder to control, so we'll train with one first."

"how do I get rid of this one?" I asked, sheepishly.

"Just think of it shrinking back in."

Just as he finished saying that, it shot back in.

Oh Yeah.

I could get used to this.

**(Mystery persons pov.)**

"She's back, my lord." I said reverently to the floating body infront of me. "Your daughter."

"Finally." Came a chilling reply as his hands shot out of the tank of blood and he pulled himself up weakly.

"Her blood... And I will be full." he licked his lips in anticipation.

"When shall we deploy?" I asked him, always thinking of strategy.

"We shall wait for my son. He will come to me."

"Of coarse, my lord."

I got up and bowed, leaving the room.

After he drank her blood, he promised me. He promised me I could have her heart.


	26. Chapter 26 Car drive

"We're going to visit mum?" I asked, bewildered at the idea.

"Yeah." Shiki dumped my black Bleach T-shirt with Byakuya on it in a small suitcase.

"Nononono, we have to stay here. I heard Aido's inviting us to his house." I said, trying to stop him from chucking a couple more of my bootleg jeans in the suitcase.

Thing was, I didn't really WANT to meet my mother.

I'd seen pictures of her, and everyone says we look alike and all, but what if she doesn't like me? If she doesn't want me? I couldn't deal with more resentment.

Shiki grabbed my underwear drawer and just tipped it's whole content into the suitcase.

"Do you need any books or forms of entertainment?" Shiki asked, turning to my shelves.

"My laptop, my ipod, my dsi, my psp, all those cd's in the top shelf, that portable T.V, those anime movies over there, those manga in that bottom shelf...and do you think we'd be able to take the Xbox?" I asked, eyeing the T.V.

"We're gonna need another suitcase..." Shiki muttered, scratching the back of his head.

I punched his arm and smirked. "But I'm still not done yet."

Being a little sister was kinda fun.

~x~X~x~

_"Lips like a vampire,a cherry cola, lips like a dirty little, rock and roller, can you holla?"_

"Are you afraid of the dark? Are you afraid of? Are you afraid of the dark?" I sang along to the car CD, whipping my hair side to side with an air guitar in my arms.

Shiki smirked from the drivers seat next to me. "And to think I used to be scared of you somewhat..."

"You still should be." I smirked at him and bared my fangs childishly.

Being a little sister meant that you could be 10 times more irresponsible, and I wasn't very ressponsible to begin with...

"Hahaha, that's kinda sexy in a way." Shiki laughed, taking his eyes off the road.

"What? My awesome air guitar/singing skillz, or this?" I did the childish smirk/fang face.

"Both. I'm gonna have to watch Ichijo..." he mused.

"Don't be such an overprotective bro." I muttered.

He laughed at that.

"So, is mum expecting us?" I asked him, running a hand through my hair.

"I hope so. I haven't seen her in so long. Now that I think about it, you look pretty much exactly like her..." he murmured, glancing at my face.

"I'm her kid ain't I?" I said, stretching.

We'd been driving for hours, and I was stiff from being cooped up.

"Wait till my company gets a load of you. They'll want you to do heaps of covers with me, and on your own too. They'll snap you up." His everlasting smirk mirrored mine.

"They pay you good money I'm guessing..." I mused, tapping my finger against the side of my mouth.

"Hell yeah. What do you think I do it for? All that flashing and standing up for long hours taking endless photos. It's for the money." his eyebrow cocked.

"Hmm... Tempting, tempting." Modelling business... didn't sound so bad.

_"Ta ta to my heart girl, honey watch me start, girl." _The CD played Shortstack's Are You Afraid Of The Dark?

I gazed out the window, and watched the trees pass by the window, as the evening turned to night.

"Why is our dad so evil?" I asked Shiki, flashing him a grimace. "Does that make me a hell spawn?"

"Ke, I couldn't picture you anything but a hellspawn. Dad is, well, dad. It's in his nature, and, I mean, me and you aren't exactly angels." he snickered.

"Far from it." I sneered.

Hmm... You know, my dad was who he was. I couldn't exactly blame him for that.

And anyway, it wasn't like I'd see him anytime soon. He was dead wasn't he?


	27. Chapter 27 Home

My head nodded, as I dozed.

So tired...

"Oi, Key, we're here." Shiki dumped my suitcase on my lap, and it landed HARD.

"Lovely." I said groggily, slowly getting up and stretching my stiff joints.

It was dark out, and I could hear the wind whispering through the trees. I took a deep breath in and sighed.

_Home._

I ran my hand through my hair, staring at the house infront of me.

None of the lights were on, and there was a sinister aspect to it.

Just how I like it.

Shiki was on the front porch, turning a key into the door knob. I went over to him, trailing my suitcase after me, struggling to get it up the steps as I was still half asleep.

I glanced at my watch.

6pm? Wow, I slept in. Should've woken at 4.

When Shiki finally got the door open, a gust of wind sucked into the house.

I layed a hand on Shiki's arm and stopped dead.

Something didn't feel right. Didn't feel right at all...

"Key? You alright?" Shiki raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." I muttered, stepping into the house.

And my eyes rested on the stairs. Because there, looking like a pitiful fallen angel, was my mother.

And when she looked up, It was as if the moon was standing in front of her.

"Keyoshiri?" She gasped, rushing to me and giving me a big hug. I tentavley patted her back. I wasn't much of a huggy person.

"Mum?" I breathed into her hair.

She held me at arms length and looked at me.

Wow. It was kinda like looking into a mirror, only I was the slightest bit taller and I had other qualities most likely from my dad. Like my eyes. **(A/N What two colours make purple? Red and Blue. What colours are Rido's eyes? Exactly.)**

Then she looked over my shoulder. "Senri?" She murmured, taking him into her arms as well.

As much as seeing my mum had made me happier, I couldn't shake off this sinister feeling, as if something... nah.

Since when was I paranoid?

"Mum. You're fans would be pretty dissapointed if they saw you like this." Shiki said.

I know it was weird that I called my bro by his last name, but that was what I'd always called him.

"I'll call your uncle. He'll want to meet you." My mum said, running to the phone.

"Sure thing. Who's our uncle again?" I turned to Shiki.

"You'll meet him." He said darkly.

Alright then. My guess was Shiki didn't like him much.


	28. Chapter 28 Neh, Mister It hurts

**(Mystery persons pov, let's just call him MP for now.)**

"Stop blubbering, would you?" I growled at the crying little girl, as I dragged her by the neck.

"But it hurts..." She whimpered.

"SHUTUP!" I snarled, grabbing the back off her dress and bringing her up so that she was face to face with me.

"If you utter another word, I'll personally see to your death. Kapeesh?" She cowered back from me, and I smiled visciously.

As we neared the doors, I opened the giant latch and pushed her in, locking it behind me.

"You brought her?" Rido-sama coarssly said from the tank.

"Yes." I said, pushing the girl roughly towards the tank.

Rido-sama pushed himself up slowly.

"My lord! You aren't strong enough!" I warned.

"I'm strong enough for this." he snapped, and slowly reached down to grasp the girl by the shoulder.

"By using her, we can be reassured that keyoshiri will participate." I said, lost in thought about said her purple flame power was awesome. I didn't know which was better. Her body or her power.

"She's very little..." Rido-sama said, leaning over the side of the tank to inspect her, blood dripping from his hair.

And then he bit her. It was over fast.

He licked his lips, and pushed the girl away.

She fell on her knees, facing my direction, her hair covering her eyes. There was suddenly a dark aspect to her.

"Neh, Mister. It hurts." She slurred in a small voice.

Then she looked up with a big, wide crazy smile on her face.

And fangs protruding from her mouth, her pupils dilated, so the whites of her eyes were exposed.

"Tell me when my brother in law can get my children to me. I'm eager to meet them." And with that, he slid back into his tank.

"I'll get you someone to drink." I told the girl. And while I was fetching someone for the girl, I might as well fetch more humans to change the blood in Rido-sama's tank.

Blood doesn't last forever.

**Soz. This one's short. I'll try and make up for it in the next chapter.**

**REVIEWS^^**


	29. Chapter 29 Shiki, stop it

"I'm so glad you could come." Uncle said. leading us through a dimly lit hall.

"Mn." I said, running my hand along the wall.

I had a weird feeling in my stomach.A bit like I was worried about something.

After what seemed like forever, we reached these giant doors.

"Why are we here?" Shiki asked, tensed.

"I want to introduce you to someone." Uncle said, as he slowly opened the doors.

There, in the middle of the dark room, was a tank full of blood.

Okay, okay, I admit, I drooled a bit when I saw it.

Wait, what's a tank of blood doing here?

But, when something reached out and pulled themselves out of the tank, really freaked me out.

"Keyoshiri, Senri." came a hoarse voice, "Ah, it's been so long."

Shiki was frozen.

"Senri, be a good boy and lend me your body!" Rido said, his eyes glowed bright as invisible bonds wrapped around Shiki.

"Shiki!" I gasped, turning to face the man. "Let him go you Asshole!"

"Now, now." Shiki said, next to me, "Is that the way to talk to your father?"

I tensed. What did he say?

"Shiki?" I whispered, as his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me towards him.

"Keyoshiri." He moaned, "I need your blood."

"Shiki!" He hitched my leg around his waist.

I felt his tongue on my neck.

And then he bit.

I felt big rushes of blood being drawn out of my neck.

I tried to pull myself out of his grip, but I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt him, because he was my brother and all, but if he didn't let go soon, I was gonna kick him in the balls.

"Shiki, stop." I said, getting dizzy. "Stop it."

All he did was groan, and drink even deeper.

That's when I took my hand, and slapped him full across the face, hard.

Bitch slap.

He just stood there, his hand over one side of his face, and then he just started laughing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"I said to him, my eyes wide.

he's lost it.

"Keyoshiriiiii," he sang, "Keyoshiriiiiii."

Then, he removed his hand, and his eye was red.

"Keyoshiri."


	30. Chapter 30 Shiki's body

"Shiki..." I whispered, backing up abit.

He seemed to have calmed his crazy demeanor, and was now looking at me, amused.

"Shiki is no longer here." He said, his voice mocking.

The wounds on my neck healed, but I was still dizzy from the blood loss.

"Who are you?" I snarked, stepping forward and pinning my finger into his chest.

This was pissing me off.

"And what the fuck are you doing in Shiki's body?"

I'd guessed as much. I'd read about vampire posession, and this was the only conclusion I could come to.

"You haven't guessed it yet?" He murmured as he bent over to inspect me.

"Guessed what, you perv?" I said, with stony indifference as he ran his hand down my side.

"Hahaa, you're very sexy, my dear daughter." He murmured into my ear, "You're tempting me. So much like your mother, only you have more fire."

I stepped back.

Daughter?

"Rido?" I glanced at the body in the tank.

"Yesss, Took you a while to guess." He seemed amused.

"Maybe because I've never seen you before because of what a lousy father you've been."

"Ouch."

He reached up and encircled his arm around my neck.

This felt so wrong.

This was my father in my brother's body that was running his lips across my neck and my jawline.

I wrenched myself out of his grasp, and started running and reached the giant doors, when I heard the whimper.

I froze, stiff with horror.

I'd know that whimper anywhere. The same whimper that made my heart melt when she'd fall, and I'd bandage her knee, or that one time, when she fell in the lake in winter, and she was freezing cold, and I stripped to my underwear to give her my dry clothes.

My eyes widened, as I slowly turned, and took in the little girl who was standing behind me, her front fringe covering the wide brown eyes I knew were there.

My next whisper exited my mouth in a hush.

"May."


	31. Chapter 31 Neh Key, it hurts

**For those who have forgotten, May is Keyoshiri's little sister.**

"Neh, Key. It hurts."

I rushed to her, encircling my arms around her, silent tears running down my face and into her hair.

"May?" I whispered, rocking her back and forth.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

I ignored it, focusing only on brushing the hair from May's face, looking into her big brown eyes.

"It burns."She murmured, trembling.

"What burns?" i frowned.

"My throat."

The hand on my shoulder started to play with my hair, twirling it through their fingers.

"What did you do to her?" I growled, My fangs elongating with my fury.

The person bent over, and a seductive voice purred into my ear, "As long as you particiapate, nothing will happen to her."

In an instant, I had my whip out, and had lashed him across the face.

To his credit, he didn't cry out, although the lash must burn like hell after that.

He spat on his hand, and wiped it over his cheek, healing the gash, and as he pushed back his black fringe off his pale face, there was a wicked glint in his red eyes.

He didn't even move, just stood there, when an invisible force slammed my into the wall, pinning me there.

"You're even more beautiful then the rumours say you are." He murmured, his eyes ravishing my body.

I wish I had a hundred yen for every time I get mind fucked.

"Thanks." I spat in his face, writhing under the invisible bonds.

He grinned as he wiped the spittle off his face.

"I'd watch out if I were you, or something might happen to the dear little girl..."

My whip was painstakingly slowly cutting through the phsycic barriers containing it. Just a little bit more, then I can flay the skin off him.

Just a little bit more.

"I wouldn't if i were you." The teen with the Raven black hair said.

Shiki, or Rido I should say, was standing with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

I glanced over at May, and noticed she was holding a knife.

"Stab him May!" I shouted at her, "In the eyes!"

But, instead of moving forward and stabbing the bastard that had me pinned, she slowly brought the knife up to her wrist, and cut. Blood dripped out of the wound and onto the floor, and May, poor dear little May, who would usually feint or shy away from the sight of blood, stood there, unflinching, as she slowly slowly ran the knife blade across her wrist again and again.

"May! May!" I screamed at her, kicking and desparatly trying to free myself, to wrench the knife from her, but the barriers just constircted more, so I put all of my willpower into cutting my whip through the barrier, as it seemed the only bodypart that could get free.

"Which part of 'I wouldn't if I were you' don't you get?" the raven haired boy said, smirking. "May might get hurt."

Just as he was saying that, May stopped cutting herself, and was slowly lifting the knife to her neck.

"STOP!" I snarled, "I'll do whatever you want!"

May froze.

Rido turned to the boy. "You were right, Damon. She _would _do anything for the little girl."

Damon bowed his head. "I usually am."

Rido chuckled.

"It's time I payed my dear nephew a visit."

**R&R**


End file.
